Cringe
by coloredraininlives
Summary: After the events in Escape, Riley and Megan face a lot more problems than what they can deal with. Love will be tested, lives are in risk, escape is no longer a choice, survival becomes a necessity, and Riley will have to give up everything for everyone
1. Chapter 1

**Author'****s Note: Hello again everyone and before we begin with Cringe, I strongly recommend newcomers to read Escape before they read Cringe. This story will be formatted in multiple POVs like chapter 12 of Escape and new characters will make their debut. Cringe takes place four months after the events of Escape. Alice is ten years old, Vinny is sixteen, and Brooke is fourteen.**

_Riley's POV_

Once upon a time, there was a boy who traveled to a quiet town with his best friend and his partner. They met a man who seemed desperate on help and decided to lend him a hand. As soon as they arrived to the man's place, the boy realized was a trap and tried to save them but failed. The reason why the man captured him was that he knew the boy was special than any other child. The boy was also an Umbreon. The boy managed to escape and was later re-captured to save his friends. After two months of being locked up, a girl saved him that he soon fell in love with and they escaped from the man. After many close encounters and danger lurking on every corner, they managed to get away from the man and his allies and the boy and girl lived happily ever after. But, little did they know that the boy would lose everything so soon.

_Alice's POV_

I leaned against the railing as I saw Castelia City in the distance, almost on the shore of the Unova region. Cinders, my Cyndaquil, huddled at my feet as he felt the cool sea breeze.

"We're almost there," I told him. "We finally get to see Riley."

My older brother, Riley Tanner, was known as one of the toughest trainers back in the Johto region, but he's not exactly what you call an average fifteen year old. He was born half human and half Eevee, a combination that's been passed down on my mother's side for generations. What I got instead of being mixed species was my enhanced senses and my ability to understand pokemon.

"I hope we get off soon," Cinders complained, "its freezing!"

"Don't worry about it," I assured him, "you'll get used to it."

"At least you're not a fire type," he mumbled.

I looked at my reflection on the Xtransceiver that was on my arm, glancing carefully at close facial features I have of an Eevee: big brown eyes, hair being the same color of their fur, and the word innocent built upon my appearance. I looked away, knowing looking at myself reminds me too much horrible memories when Riley and I went to school. I could picture the emotional moment of a brother and his sister laying eyes at each other after so long. But what if he doesn't bother to show up? What if he can't be human and has to spend the moment as an Umbreon? What if something horrible happens that separates us again? I'll never know until I go. I fixed the bill of my beanie and rolled up the sleeves of my dark violet flannel as the boat began to dock on the pier.

"Come on Cinders," I told him, "Riley's expecting us."

_Brooke's POV_

I stared at the autumn leaves fall down in a gentle and magical way in my bedroom. Castelia in the autumn always seems beautiful to me and almost always wanted to be in my real form to enjoy it. I quickly slipped on my clothes and stared back out the window with a small smile. I leisurely walked out of my apartment and headed downstairs, anxious to feel the sweet autumn air. The calm winds blew against my cheeks as I opened the door and stepped out in Castelia. The streets are always full of people, especially around noon; but today were different. Everything seemed so quiet and empty, highly unusual. I began to head down to the pier, wanting to see trainers from all over arriving here.

"Brooke Shay?"

I turned around and found a boy with short black hair and a girl with dark blue hair, both of them reminding me of a Vaporeon and a Glaceon.

"Can I help you?" I asked them, keeping my distance.

"You need to come with us," the boy said briefly.

"I'm not going anywhere without an explanation," I refused.

"You're in danger."

"So many boys tried to use that card on me."

"My boyfriend is not hitting on you, you self absorbed Zorua," the girl snapped.

"How do you know about that?" I questioned them after a short pause and stared at their faces, knowing they weren't joking around.

"We don't have time before they come," the boy answered.

"Who? _They _they?"

"No, the break dancer near the fountain," the girl rolled her eyes.

"We need to go now," the boy began to push me.

Then, the whole city grew dark. The three of us slowly looked up and found dark clouds forming above us with lightning threatening to strike at any second. Sigma Six had arrived.

_Vinny's POV_

"Looks like there's a storm heading this way," I announced as I stared at the dark clouds descending over Castelia City.

"Whose idea was it to cross Skyarrow Bridge in the first place?" Snivy questioned, sounding cross.

"Yours," I grinned. "The only way to continue getting more badges is to pass this bridge."

"Whatever," he looked away from me and walked towards the railing to peek over at the great blue ocean beneath us. "Do you think that this bridge had ever collapsed with anyone on it?"

"I doubt it, they built this thing very secure."

I tried to look through the dense fog, hoping there was at least someone nearby.

"Did you notice that we didn't see or hear anyone since we began crossing the bridge?"

"I was too busy trying to see through this wretched fog to even notice."

I peered down out the railing and looked down on the highway, finding no car in sight.

"And there are no cars on the highway," I muttered myself.

"Maybe it's a holiday today or something," Snivy shrugged.

We continued walking along the barren bridge, hearing nothing but silence. I squinted my eyes as I saw a faint light in front of us.

"What's that?" Snivy questioned as he grew closer to me.

"I don't know," I replied as I saw the faint light getting closer. "Is anyone out there?"

The faint light began to head for us at tremendous speed as sparks began to shower off of it. I focused on it closely and carefully and knew it was a Jolteon dashing towards us with anger in its eyes.

"Oh crap," I muttered. "Move! Move!"

Snivy and I began to run as the Jolteon unleashed a bolt of lightning, barely missing us.

"Use…"

I was struck by a bolt of lightning and dropped to the floor, forcing me to transform into my real form, a Lucario. I grunted in pain and Snivy raced after me, hoping I wasn't too badly injured.

"Vinny!" he exclaimed as he went towards my side.

"I'm fine," I assured, gasping for air. "Get ready to give it all you got."

Snivy began to use Leaf Tornado, trapping the Jolteon in the vortex.

"My turn," I said to myself as I got up and curved my paws together.

I flung my Aurora Sphere at the Jolteon in the leaf tornado, lowering the chances of him going after us.

"Come on!" I ordered Snivy as I began to head towards Castelia City with my clothes and my bag in my arms.

"I don't have long legs like you!" he grumbled as he raced behind.

"We're almost there!" I exclaimed as I saw the tall buildings in the background. "Just a little further!"

The sound of electricity crackling rang my ears as a bolt of lightning struck us violently, forcing us to collapse on the floor with our bodies slightly singed. The Jolteon hissed at us as he headed towards us, his body giving off sparks.

_This is it_, I thought in my head, _we're done for_.

Just as the Jolteon was about to give the final strike, an Umbreon and a Leafeon jumped in front of us and slammed against the Jolteon; sending him a few feet away from us. They almost immediately became human and glanced at us as they slowly walked towards us. The Leafeon girl wore a green undershirt and black gym shorts and brushed her dark brown hair with a strip of it dyed green back as she glanced at us with her dark brown eyes. The Umbreon boy, however, looked very familiar to me; his long black hair almost covered his innocent red eyes as he fixed his black undershirt and black bicycle shorts.

"Riley?" I gasped as I slowly got up, shaking off the blow.

"At your service," he gave a cocky grin.

"Everyone thought you were dead!"

"As much as it sounds peaceful resting for eternity, we really need to move."

"I suggest you should change into your human form so you can run faster without getting hunted down so easily," the girl suggested.

"Who are you anyways?"

"I'm his girlfriend, Megan," she shook my paw.

"I'm his best friend, Vinny," I introduced myself, well as a Lucario.

"I really think we should get moving and introduce ourselves later," Riley warned as he looked around his surroundings.

I quickly changed back into my human form, feeling grateful that I was wearing some under clothes. After I shoved my clothes in my bag and slipped it on, the four of us began to run for our lives as we heard nothing but the sound of our breaths through the foggy bridge.

"Vinny," Snivy warned.

"What is it Snivy?" I asked.

"The sky."

All of us looked up, finding a big dark cloud forming around us with lightning getting ready to strike.

"Oh shit," I gasped.

A large lightning bolt struck the wires and the supports, shaking Skyarrow Bridge as it gave a loud moan.

"Go, go, go!" Riley ordered as the wires began to snap and set loose, whipping the ground violently and created sparks.

Then, the ground began to crumble and fell on top of the highway and forced us to tumble on our backs. We quickly scrambled onto our feet and looked around us, finding Skyarrow Bridge getting ready to collapse.

"Jump!"  
>The four of us headed to the edge as the part above us began to cave in. We stopped at the railing and stared at the ocean below, violent waves as far as the eye could see.<p>

"Maybe jumping is a bad idea," Snivy shivered.

"It's our only option," I told him.

"Ready to jump?" Megan asked.

"Better now than never," Riley replied.

"Now!"

_Alice's POV_

"Where is everyone?" I asked as we walked around the pier, finding Castelia barren and dead silent.

The clouds above us were as black as the night and brought lightning that could destroy anything it chooses. I looked around, feeling the cold chill on my shoulder and the feeling of being watched.

"Alice, I want you to stay close to me," Cinders warned.

"What's going on Cinders?" I asked him.

He was too busy glaring his surroundings from replying.

"Cinders?"

"A little girl and her Cyndaquil shouldn't be out here all alone."

We turned around and found a girl around Riley's age with creamed colored hair and wore a white dress. Her ember like eyes glowed as she wandered towards us with her bare feet.

"I'm pretty sure that you're Miss Alice Tanner, Riley's little sister."

"You know my brother?" I asked the mysterious girl.

"Your brother and I had some _history_ together. Do you want to see him? I know he misses you something terribly."

"It's a trap Alice," Cinders whispered.

I glanced back at the girl carefully, she grew suspicious.

"What's wrong? Doesn't the little Eevee trust me?"

My heart began race as I slowly back away from her, she's definitely a threat. I bumped into something big and slowly turned around, finding a tall man with short blond hair. His dark blue eyes stalked me as the large scratch mark on the left side of his face and the bite marks on his arms began to produce a faint glow.

"Leaving so soon? We would really appreciate it if you stayed with us a little longer and perhaps talk about our brother," he announced as he grabbed my arm tightly.

"LET ME GO!" I screamed as I tried to pull myself away. "Cinders, use Flamethrower!"

Cinders inhaled deeply and shot a jet of flames at the man with his backs covered in flames. The man held out his hand as if he was giving the signal to stop to the incoming to incoming wicked flames and the flames were suspended in mid air, inches away from us. The man placed in front of the frozen flames and looked at Cinders.

"I really think you shouldn't attack or she'll get hurt."

Cinders stopped and the flames quickly disappeared.

"Let's take you to where you belong."

I bit him on the arm hard, causing him to shout in pain and releasing me from his hold.

"Run!" I ordered Cinders and the both of us began to run for lives.

We quickly ran out the pier and began to run on the empty, big streets. The ice cold air began to whip our faces as our legs burned and ached.

"You're not getting out of here so easily!"

I looked back and found the girl chasing after us as a Ninetails.

"Don't stop Cinders!"

The Ninetails finally caught to me and tackled me, forcing me to tumble on the cold, hard concrete. She dug her claws deep in my arm, making me scream in pain. She gave a mild smirk as blood oozed out of my arm and into the concrete. Cinder grew ready to use Flamethrower when the Ninetails growled at him and exposed her knifelike, sharp teeth.

"Try to do anything and she'll be ripped to pieces."

Cinders watched helplessly as the Ninetails jabbed her claws in my other arm, causing me to scream louder.

"Now for the final step," she said deviously.

Her eyes began to glow as puffs of smoke began coming out of her nostrils. I began to squirm violently, trying to escape from her grasp.

_Run. Hide. Predator. Fight. Run._

I curled my fingers and scratched the Ninetails hard in the face, causing her to yelp in pain. I quickly crawled out of her grasp and lured away from her. My arms began to burn and trembled in pain, growing weaker, and huddled close to Cinders.

"YOU STUPID LITTLE BRAT!" the Ninetails snarled as she crept towards me with more puffs of smoke snorting out of her nostrils. "YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT!"

Then, a jet of flames appeared before my eyes and formed a wall between me and her.

"Stay away from her Shelby!" a boy threatened as he slowly came out of the shadows.

"Like the pathetic Flareon will protect the small, helpless little Eevee!"

"We'll see about that!"

The boy's body began to shake and transformed into a Flareon before my very eyes. He glanced at me softly and then disappeared in the fire, going after the Ninetails named Shelby.

"Alice! Are you okay sweetie?"

I slowly looked up and found my brother's best friend that stood by him since they first met.

"Lilly!" I squealed and hugged her tightly. "What are you doing here?"

"Getting you out of here."

"Let me wrap up treat those nasty wounds dear," a girl around her twenties told me softly as she pulled out a potion and bandages. "I'm Heidi. What's your name?"

"Alice," I replied as I watched her spraying the potions on the wounds I received from Shelby, "Alice Tanner."

"So you're the famous Alice Tanner. Your brother talks a lot about you."  
>She wrapped up my wounds with the bandages and the three of us stood up.<p>

"Let's get you out of here."

Lightning began lash around the city, destroying everything in its path.

"We need to go now," Heidi announced.

"What about Gregg?" Lilly asked.

"He'll be fine," Heidi assured. "We need to leave now!"

I picked up Cinders and held him tightly as we began to run.

"Keep going!" Heidi yelled as abandoned cars were destroyed by the bolts of electricity.

"There's a Pokemon Center right there!"

We were almost there, almost in safety, when more lightning hit the roads and remains of gravel, dirt, and mud whipped out faces. I was the first to arrive the doors of the Pokemon Center and tried to open the doors.

"They're locked!" I yelled as I tried to open them once more.

"Alice!" Lilly screamed.

_**BLAM!**_

I collapsed to the ground, feeling the blow heavily on the head. Then, the world grew black.

_Brooke's POV_

We slowly came out of a shed in the alley, knowing that the lightning ambush was over. I slowly glanced around, finding the destruction that the lightning had left behind.

"They definitely did some damage," I announced as we wandered out of the alley.

"I just hope the others are okay," the girl named Trina muttered.

"Wait, weren't Riley and Megan on Skyarrow Bridge?" the boy named Peter asked her.

"Oh god."

The three of us quickly ran towards the road, seeing everything slightly singed. We stopped the second we were able to see what's left Skyarrow Bridge and gasped in shock.

"Riley! Megan!" Trina shrieked and began to race towards the bridge.

Peter held her down, trying to calm her down, and she struggled to break free from the hold.

"Trina calm down," Peter said firmly.

"That fucking bastard killed them!"

"They know how to take care of themselves. They'll be fine."

She slowly looked at him and then stood up.

"Alright then," she said softly after a deep breath, "let's go find the others. If I were Megan and/or Riley, I head towards them."

"Do you guys hear a high pitch noise?" I asked them as I covered my ear, trying to protect my hearing from that awful earsplitting sound.

"I hear it too," Trina announced. "It's coming from your pokeball, Peter."

"My pokeball?"

He quickly pulled it out from his belt and held the sphere in his hands as dark violet sparks shot out and began to vibrate violently.

"What the hell?"

"I think it's coming from yours also," I told Trina.

She quickly pulled out her pokeball and saw the same effect on it like Peter's. Flashes of bright lights nearly blinded us as the pokeballs snapped open, releasing their pokemon.

"Lopunny?" Trina asked as she saw her partner looking around groggily.

"Stravi?" Peter saw his Staravia appear in front of him.

"Ugh, what happened here?" Trina's Lopunny asked as she looked around.

"Long story," Trina told her.

"I think the pokeballs are fried," Peter said briefly as he examined it, "must be from the lightning."

"Why haven't your pokemon came out?" Trina questioned me.

"I'm not even a trainer," I replied.

"Did you guys hear that?" Stravi hushed us. "Someone's nearby."

"Maybe it's the others," Trina said and then wandered around. "Hey guys! We're here!"

"Wait a minute," I whispered to myself as I quickly figured out who it was. "Trina! Come back here! It's a trap!"

"Quit your worrying Shay!" Trina yelled as she continued wandering around.

She spotted a dark shadow heading towards her and followed it.

"Megan?" Trina called out. "Heidi? Lilly?"

Then, she struck. A multicolored beam hit Trina in the back, forcing her to change into a Glaceon.

"Glaceon! Glace!" she shouted in pain.

"Trina!" all of us screamed and ran towards her.

"Where's the attack coming from?" Peter questioned as he looked around.

"Are you okay?" Lopunny asked her fallen partner as she stroked her fur.

"I-I'm fine," Trina assured, "and I'm pretty sure I don't need to be groomed right now."

"Guys watch out!" I warned.

Like Trina, Stravi and Lopunny weren't fast enough to react and collapsed on the ground, trembling in pain.

"Stravi! Lopunny!" Peter yelled.

"Keep it down or _she'll _find us," I hushed him.

"Who's she?" he asked me.

"Me."

The both of us turned and found a young woman wearing black robes as her curly emerald hair touched her shoulders and her dark green eyes focused on us. Gwen, the third member of Sigma Six. Her eyes quickly changed color and unleashed a multicolored beam, striking the both of us. Peter quickly transformed into a Vaporeon and I became a Zorua, yelping in pain.

"All of you look so adorable in these forms," she gave devilish grin.

"Luna, use Nightshade!"

I looked at the corner of my eye and found an Umbreon with blue rings attacking Gwen. Then, everything became dark and dead silent.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author'****s Note: The **_**italics **_**will be past memories in order to prevent some confusion ( I grew a bit confused on reading an Escape chapter and I couldn't tell what part was the part which makes me feel stupid since I'm the one who wrote it). Also, production week(s) had been slow and crucial due to many WIPs (Works In Progress) and I know eventually I'll curse and get pissed for not getting things done on time so the chapter might not be posted regularly. Enjoy!**

_Riley's POV_

"_You thought you can escape, pets?"_

"_Just know that I'm always there to protect you."_

"_Time to show you what happens to the naughty little Umbreons."_

"_I can't wait to be old enough to travel around the world and be the strongest trainer like you, big bro."_

"_Say goodbye to every single person__ you love, Riley Tanner."_

"Riley?"

I slowly glanced around, finding Megan's heartwarming brown eyes glancing back at me.

"Is there something wrong?"

"No," my voice grew to a whisper and looked back at Trina, Peter, Lopunny, Stravi, and a Zorua knocked unconscious on the ground.

"Who was she?" Vinny asked me. "The one who attacked them."

"Probably a member of Sigma Six. Do we have enough potions to heal all of them?"

"All we had left in our bags was our clothes, our Xtransceivers, and less than two hundred dollars," Megan replied.

"There's a Pokemon Center nearby," Vinny announced, "Nurse Joy might not be there, but I'm sure there's something useful."

"Alright then. Ty! Magmus!"

A Tyranitar and a Charizard slowly lingered out the shadows towards me. Both of them watched me silently, waiting for me to speak.

"What going on Riley?" Ty asked me softly.

"You carry Stravi while Magmus carries Lopunny, Vinny will carry Peter, I'll carry the Zorua and Megan carries Trina since we both know that she's the only one that Trina doesn't try to rip into shreds when she's sleeping. Luna should go in front to make sure that there are no surprises on the road."

"You three should do the same," Megan told her pokemon softly.

All of us carefully picked up our fallen partners carefully and began walking through the dead silent road as the dark sky made it seem like its night time. I quietly watched the tiny Zorua trembling in pain as she curled herself closer to the warmth of my black coat and then glanced at Megan who was stroking Trina's fur. Her dark brown eyes slowly glanced at mine as we slowly grew closer.

"They really had outdone themselves this time," she said softly.

"At least there wasn't anyone here when it happened."

Her dark brown eyes looked away from me and I slowly nudged her.

"Hey, don't fret," I told her gently. "I'm pretty sure Heidi made it out okay."

"It's not that Riley. I'm just not so sure how much longer it'll be before Damion will try to…"

"Don't think about that," I told her, "I'll make sure that he won't cause us anymore trouble."

"He almost killed you Riley, twice. He also has Zack and Shelby and we both know what they're capable of."

"We can fight them off if we need to and whatever happens, I will always protect you." 

_Alice's POV_

I could feel the sunlight beaming down on my body, warming every strand of my luscious brown fur as I gazed in awe at the beautiful scenery of orange leaves falling from the large, majestic trees and the sweet aroma of flowers nearby pleased my nose. My perfect place. My bushy tail gently swayed as my big brown eyes slowly closed, letting the sweet wind blow against my tan collar and my furry little cheeks.

"Alice."

I slowly turned my head, finding an Umbreon sitting not too far from me; glancing at me with his innocent red eyes. My eyes lit up as I wagged my tail and ran towards my brother.

"Riley!" I exclaimed as I tackled on top of him.

I nuzzled his chest as he gave a bright smile and nuzzled back.

"I missed you so much!"

"I missed you too Ali," he said as he nuzzled my cheek, causing me to purr in satisfaction.

Everything was picture perfect, making me want to cherish this moment for eternity. Too bad it was just a little dream.

_Vinny's POV_

I watched Riley trying to comfort Megan as I carried Peter the Vaporeon and Snivy went off with the other pokemon to chat while Blaze, my Blaziken, protected me from the back side. All of us knew that Sigma Six would eventually try to capture us again, attacking harder than the last. My eyes fixed to the ground as the memories began again.

"_MOMMY! DADDY! LIZZIE!" I screamed __as I watched the bodies of my mother, father, and my little sister lifeless on the kitchen floor, stained in their own crimson red blood._

_Tears __began to trickle down my cheeks as I clenched my fists tightly, feeling I was beginning to lose my control._

"_Poor little R__iolu. Don't cry."_

_I quickly turned around, finding a young woman wearing a wooden mask and held a gun. _

"_You don't want to come with me? Don't worry, I won't bite," she gave a devious smile._

_I slowly back away from her, scared out of my mind. She quickly grabbed my arm and I quickly tried to pull away from her as her grip grew tighter and tighter._

"_Let me go!"__ I screamed. "Let me go!"_

_My hands turned into a dark blue color and used an A__urora Sphere at her, causing to fly a couple of feet and release me. I raced towards the front door and reached for the door knob when the woman grabbed my leg and tried to pull me away. I kicked her hard on the mask and dashed away into the nearest forest, leaving my old life behind._

"Vinny?"

I slowly looked up and glanced at Riley who was glancing back with a concern look.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Fine," I gave a small smile.

"There's someone nearby," Luna warned.

Ty, Magmus, Luna, Megan's Marill, Fay (Megan's Furret), Leaf (Megan's Chikorita), Snivy, and Blaze surrounded the three of us as we heard heavy steps getting closer. From the shadows, we saw a boy around the age of twenty heading towards with his red hair matted down and his body was covered in bruises and burns.

"Gregg?" I heard Riley call out.

The boy wobbled each step he took and dropped to his knees when he reached halfway.

"Oh my god Gregg!" Megan exclaimed as all of us ran towards him.

We crowded around him as he slowly gazed around and then faced Riley.

"Looks like you guys made it out of that mess okay," he gave a weak smile.

He slowly glanced at me and asked, "Who's this?"

"I'm Vinny Mitchell," I told him.

"Ah, the Lucario. Riley mentioned you a couple of times."

"Gregg, what the hell happened to you?" Megan asked.

"I was luring Shelby away from Riley's sister when everything became a he-"

"Wait a minute," Riley interrupted him. "Alice is here?"

"She is the only sister you have."

We began to hear faint howling in the distance, causing us to look around.

"Let's save the chitchat for later. We should head to the Pokemon Center before they come back for more."

"Agreed."

All of us hurried towards the Pokemon Center as the sky grew darker and our chances to make it out began to dwindle.

_Alice's POV_

_Cold._ The first thought that comes to my head, _cold_. I slowly opened my eyes as I twisted and turned, feeling sick to the bones. I looked around, finding myself what seems to be the infirmary along with a Vaporeon, Glaceon, Staravia, Lopunny, and a Zorua. I saw a small mouse like figure pop out of nowhere and head towards me. Cinders.

"She's awake!" he announced.

I slowly sat up from my cot and watched Cinders and an Umbreon with blue rings raced towards me.

"Alice! Are you okay honey? You had us worried!" the Umbreon asked as she jumped on my lap.

"I'm fine Luna," I told her. "What happened?"

"You were trying to open the door when a pipe was torn off from one of the nearby buildings and struck you on the back of the head," Cinders explained.

"What happened to your arms?" Luna gasped as she laid eyes on my wounds.

I glanced at the wounds, the skin around it was a dark purple as my blue veins showed; a hideous display.

"Long story," I told her.

"Where is she?"

"She's right here."

Lilly quickly came inside as a boy followed behind her. His long black hair almost covered his innocent red eyes that were silently glancing at me while the hand that was covered by a black glove was slowly balling into a fist.

"Alice?" he asked gently.

"Riley!" I exclaimed as I got off the cot (Luna was already off of my lap by that time) and raced up towards him to give him a big hug, not wanting to separate from him. "I missed you so much! I thought that something horrible had happened to you when you didn't show up to meet me at the pier."

He looked at me with a confused look.

"I never told you that. In fact, I wasn't even aware that you'll even be in Castelia in the first place."

"Sure you did," I told him. "You sent me a letter."

I quickly pulled out the neatly folded sheet of paper from my pocket and gave it to him. He slowly unfolded it and began reading it through.

"That son of a bitch," he growled.

"What's wrong?" Lilly asked.

"Alice, did anyone talk to you when you arrived here?"

"This girl did and she says she knows you. When I found out she meant trouble, a man grabbed me and tried to take me away."

"Does the man have a huge scratch on his face?"

"And a couple of bites all over his arms," I nodded.

He remained silent for a second and then bolted out the door.

"Riley, wait!" Lilly yelled as she raced after him.

I stood there, frozen to the floor and scared of what Riley might be capable of. I slowly glanced at the crumpled note, finding a faint D behind the signature.

_Riley's POV_

"Riley stop!"

I ran across the lobby, feeling the adrenaline pumping in my veins and aggressiveness took over my mind.

"Riley!"

My body heat increased rapidly as I fell on all fours and began to sprout twilight black fur as well as having my body altered in the process.

"Don't do it!"

I slowly looked back at Lilly, muttering an angry "Bri", and ran off again.

_Hunt. Damion. Kill. Protect. Alice._

I was almost out the door when an Espeon leaped on top of me and pinned me on the ground, keeping me from leaving.

"Stop Riley!" the Espeon grunted as she tried to keep me from squirming out of her grasp. "I'll use one of my moves if I have to!"

"Let me go Lilly!" I screamed. "I'm going to kill the bitch for trying to hurt my sister!"

"Look at me Riley!"

I glanced at her violet eyes as I slowly stopped.

"Do you think it'll do any good running after him? If you leave that door right now, I promise you in the next five minutes that you'll be captured and you'll probably never see us ever again."

"He still needs to pay for trying to her," I muttered after a short pause.

"And Alice needs her brother. The last thing all of us want is for you to get hurt."

She slowly got off of me and lingered away. I looked at my reflection on the glass door, reminding me of the fragile little creature that was once Riley Tanner.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: I would like to dedicate this chapter to Ryu Dragonclaw for helping me a bit on a special thing that I planned out for ages to do and I would also like to thank some friends who viewed it and told me whether i****f it's awesome or not. Enjoy!**

_Shelby's POV_

I glanced at the destroyed areas of Castelia on the rooftop of the tallest building, satisfied that we now have them where we want them. I began to think back when I met Alice Tanner. I knew there was something odd about her. Although she's not like her brother, she has the similar appearance and scent of an Eevee. But what does it mean if she's not really an Eevee? How could the little brat be useful to us?

"Are you okay love?"

I slowly turned around, finding Zack approaching towards me. He held my hand and placed his other on my check.

"What's bothering you?"

"Nothing sweetie," I told him, "just tired."

He slowly wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed me on the cheek.

"If you want, the both of us could sleep out here under the stars," he whispered.

"Mm, that would be lovely," I whispered back.

I turned around; wrapping my arms around his shoulders, and gave him a gentle kiss on lips that he savored every second of.

_Brooke's POV_

We stayed in the lobby where it was certain we would be safe and boarded up all of the windows and locked the doors to prevent anyone coming in. Lilly and Megan where in the kitchen preparing food, Gregg and Heidi were talking amongst themselves, Trina and Peter were checking our supplies, Riley looked out the window as his little sister Alice sat next to him and kept herself busy with the pokemon, and Vinny sat next to me quietly as he tried to get signal from Xtransceiver. I glanced at Riley as he continued to look out the window, his innocent red eyes shined from the moonlight as he bit his delicate lips that remained silent the time I regain consciousness. His long, twilight black hair almost covered his sadden look. I could picture his real form in my mind: he would be sitting against a large oak tree on top of a hill, his fur blowing against the cool wind, his graceful tail against his feet, his ears twitching slowly, his red eyes staring at the large moon above him, and his body and rings glowing under the moonlight. He doesn't seem much like the others which makes me curious about him.

"Food's ready!" Lilly announced as she and Megan carried a large platter of sandwiches and placed them at a nearby table.

All of us scurried over and grabbed one from the platter as all of us sat on the nearby seats. Everyone quietly glanced at each other as they ate, leaving an awkward silence.

"Cheer up everyone," Lilly announced, "I'm sure everything will get better soon. Why don't we take our minds off of the situation and talk or something?"

"Riley, why don't you play your guitar for us?" Alice asked him.

"I don't know," he said softly.

"Do you really want to leave us bored out of our minds and wait for them to barge inside and kill us all?" Trina questioned.

"Alright," he gave a small smile as he leaned over to his bag and pulled out an acoustic.

He checked carefully that it was in tune and glanced at all of us as he held his black pick firmly.

"This is one of the first songs I wrote when I was little," he announced as he strummed.

All of us heard the graceful sound of the guitar as he began to sing in a majestic way.

_When I was three or four_

_I used to stare my bedroom window with such bore_

_Tired of all this mess_

_With such pain on my chest_

_Feeling this could be forever_

_Never having such an adventure_

_And then my father came in_

_He placed his hand on my shoulder and gave his heartwarming grin_

_Sayin' son don't let them_

_Push you around_

_And keep you down_

_Continue with your dreamin'_

_And one day you'll be leadin'_

_Keep your mind open_

_Heal the broken_

_Brittle little things in life_

_See everything in brand new eyes_

_Your possibilities are always high_

_And the imagination will help you reach the sky_

_I declared out loud_

_I'll make you all very proud_

_And make you guys a soothing sound_

_About the extraordinary adventures I had_

_All the good and all the bad_

_And when I travel around the world_

_I'll fight evil with a majestic sword_

_And with my imaginary words_

_And find new friends_

_That'll stand by me 'til the end_

_And following dreams that they're destined_

_Keep your mind open_

_Heal the broken_

_Brittle little things in life_

_See everything in brand new eyes_

_Your possibilities are always high_

_And the imagination will help you reach the sky_

All of us listened to him carefully as he continued on, forgetting our situation outside. As his gentle voice flowed into my ears, I began to fall more and more in love with him.

_Vinny's POV_

"So how you've been Vinny?" Lilly asked me as she began to place her things neatly around the room.

"Besides barely surviving from the collapsing of Skyarrow Bridge and escaping from Sigma Six, I'm fine," I gave a weak smile. "What about you guys? How you've been?"

"Went through a lot after you left New Bark," Lilly announced. "Kept him out of trouble, Riley found out eventually about himself and was pissed at me for not telling him earlier, he fell in love with Megan, and Zack… well… he's now the enemy."

I watched her violet eyes carefully drift away from me.

"You never told Riley, did you?"

"That was the past," she said softly.

"But Riley needs to know that you and Zack are or _were_ together."

"Of course I will tell him that the one I loved tried to kill him."

She sat down on her bed, sighing and calming down.

"I just don't know what happened him Vinny. Before he 'disappeared', we would spend most times together even with Riley as an Eevee or an Umbreon sometimes. When we found him, I thought that he still wanted me and he just played me from there. I still don't how he ended up like this."

"Hey, hey," I said calmly as I went over and hugged her, "don't feel bad. You still have me and Riley. And don't forget that you're an awesome girl who's caring, smart, and kicks ass when she needs too."

"Thanks Vinny," she gave a small smile as she glanced at me, "you always know how to make someone feel better."

"No prob," I said softly.

I slowly grew apart from her and looked at our pokemon who were wandering around our room and announced, "So… how are we organizing on who sleeps where?"

"Actually guys, all of us decided to stay up and watch while you get some rest," Sparky said.

"You guys need some rest, especially from the battles we encountered just to get in here," Lilly pointed out.

"We'll be fine," Lilly's Sandshrew named Sandy gave a small smile as she placed her paws at Lilly's knee, "none of us will live can with ourselves if something horrible happened to you two."

"Still…"

"Get some rest," Blaze said slowly in his low voice. "We can take it from here."

Lilly changed into her Espeon form and I changed back into my Lucario form, getting tired from today's mess. We crawled into bed and watched Lilly's Butterfree, Mina, flutter above us.

"Do you two need some help sleeping?" she asked sweetly.

"I don't think it'll be necessary," Lilly assured. "Good you guys."

"Good night," they all replied back.

"Good night Vinny," she said softly before drifting to sleep.

"Good night Lilly," I smiled as I closed my eyes and slowly fell asleep.

_I __ran in the woods, not even thinking of stopping. My paws were caked in dirt and ached, my stomach growled and demanded food, and the picture of my family dead on the kitchen floor stayed in my head. Although it's been days since I left home, I still felt like I was in the backyard playing survival or hide and seek and expected my mother to call me in for dinner. But the longer I waited for this to all be just a game, the lower the chances of living another day. I collapsed in the mud, too weak and tired of taking another step. I curled myself up in the mud, barely staying conscious. Then, she rushed towards me. The one who saved me. The one who became my "sister" and had an unbreakable bond with. Lucia._

_Alice's POV_

_We slowly walked down the empty hallway of our school, couldn't wait to get home. I glanced at Riley's innocent red eyes__ that were glancing back at me._

"_How was your first day of school?" He asked me._

"_Great," I said softly, "but I still have to wait three more years to become an official trainer."_

"_But in the mean time you'll have me," he smiled._

"_I guess so," I smiled back._

"_Hey look guys; it's the freak of nature."  
>A group of boys around Riley's age began to surround us. Riley grabbed my arm and brought me close to him as a boy approached towards him with a deviant smile.<em>

"_Aren't you going to beg for a treat?"_

"_Screw off," Riley said angrily and pushed him._

"_Calm down Tanner, no need to be violent."_

_The boy stared at me and then announced, "So this is your sister. Dang she's pretty, I hope she had her shots."_

"_Get the hell away from us," Riley threatened._

"_Watch out guys! The Umbreon is angry! He might give us rabies!"_

_They grabbed us violently, preventing us from escape. They boy glanced at me as he slowly pulled out pokeball._

"_Let's welcome your sister the same way we did to you."_

_He quickly opened it, letting the white flash almost blind us, and saw a Raticate glaring at me._

"_You know what to do," he told his rat pokemon._

_The Raticate raced towards me with its mouth wide open, ready to pierce my skin with its sharp fangs. I closed my eyes as he was inches away from me, not wanting to see what'll happen next. After several seconds, I knew should've already felt the Raticate biting my flesh off and slowly opened my eyes; finding an Umbreon in front of me growling at the Raticate. Riley. His rings began to glow as he unleashed Nightshade on the rat creature. He quickly turned around and tackled the boys that were holding me, giving me a chance to escape._

"_Raticate prevent him from escaping!"_

_I watched in horror as __the Raticate leaped in the air, ready to attack Riley._

"_Riley watch out!"_

_He was too late to react. The Raticate tackled him down and snapped on his neck, causing Riley to yelp in pain. _

"_Riley!__" I screamed as the Raticate bit him even harder, letting blood spill on the floor._

"_Get out of here!" he ordered as he tried to throw off the Raticate._

_I knew I couldn't leave him to die and I knew I'm no match to any of them. I looked around, desperate to find anything to save my brother. I quickly spotted Riley's belt with his pokeballs attached to it and ran towards it as one of the boys began to chase after me._

"_You're not going anywhere!" he yelled as he grew closer and closer to me._

_He grabbed me and pinned me on the floor, keeping me inches away from the pokeballs._

"_Let me go!"__ I screamed and tried to reach for the nearest pokeball._

_His grip grew tighter as I continued my attempt to reach it, just inches away._

"_Don't do something you'll regret later on," he threatened me._

_I ignored him and tried once more, feeling the glassy like texture of the pokeball. I quickly opened it, letting the white flash almost blind us again, and a turtle like creature stood in front of me._

"_Squirtle use Bubblebeam!" I exclaimed._

_He shot the marble looking bubbles at tremendous speed, forcing the boy to get off of me. He quickly went toward me and gave a worried look as I slowly stood up._

"_Are you okay Alice? Where's __Riley?"_

"_Umbri!"_

_We turned around and found the boy beginning to kick him as the Raticate watched his master. He slowly looked up, finding us staring at him, and gave a sinister smile._

"_Little Tanner trying to save her brother," he announced. "Go ahead, stop me. I want to see if you're capable of hurting anyone __**Eevee**__."_

_I felt anger mixed with fear raging inside of me as Riley glanced at with his innocent red eyes, trying to tell me to run home while I still can. I felt an unusual sensation taking over my body as I begin to race towards the boy, enraged._

"_Alice!" Squirtle exclaimed._

_But it was too late, Alice Tanner was gone._

_Riley's POV_

_My eyes wandered around, scared and sickly looking as ever. My father gently placed__ me in the basket and made sure that I was secure in my soft and cozy blanket._

"_Don't worry Riley," he said soothingly as he got on the bike, "I'll get you to the Pokemon Center faster than you can say…"_

"_Eevee," I said weakly._

"_Let's go with that. Now it's one of those times I wished I bought a car."_

_I dug myself deep in the blanket to get as much warmth as possible, but still able to see the outside. I stared at my father as he looked at the road in front of me intensely, trying to get me to the Pokemon Center as soon as possible. I began to cough hoarsely and began whimper._

"_Hang on buddy," I heard him say softly, "we're almost there."_

_I slowly began to close my eyes when he stopped, causing me to slam my head against the side of the basket._

"_I'm sorry, but can you two move your car it's sort of in the way."_

"_Are you Bailey Richard Tanner?"I heard a man's voice._

"_How can I help you?" I heard my father ask._

"_Where's the child?" I heard a woman's voice question him._

"_Excuse me?" _

"_Don't toy with me, where is your son?"_

"_I don't have a son. Just a daughter who's six months old."_

_I heard footsteps heading towards us and they shoved my father out of the bike, causing me and the bike to drop on the floor._

"_Listen to me Tanner, you better tell where your son, Riley, is or forget about ever seeing your wife and that daughter of yours again," the woman's voice snapped._

"_Mr. Tanner, or better yet let me call you Bailey, you're an intelligent twenty-five year old man who loves his family and would do anything to protect them. Let me assure you that if you tell us where the child is, we will kindly leave you and your family alone as well as taking good care of the child that is far from being human."_

"_Like I said before," I heard my father announce with a bit of anger in his voice, "I only have a daughter."_

_I began to cough again, worse than before, and heard footsteps heading towards me, making my heart race._

"_Look who we have here," a man with short blond hair and had huge scratch on the side of his face announced as he took off the blanket. He glanced at my father and said, "I suppose this isn't just an ordinary Eevee, is it?"_

_I stared at the woman's dark green eyes as she carefully picked me up and held me in her arms._

"_Don't worry little guy, you'll be safe with us," she said sinisterly._

"_Thank you for your cooperation Bailey," the man told my father, "if you can excuse us, we'll best be on our way."_

"_You're not going anywhere!" my father yelled as he pulled out his gun._

"_Don't make the wrong choice Bailey."_

"_Give him to me," he ordered, "or I'll shoot."_

"_Have you ever killed a man, Mr. Tanner?"_

"_If you don't give me back my son, you'll be the first," he said as he loaded his gun._

"_Alright then," the man gave a faint smirk and the woman placed me in my father's arms. "You know Mr. Tanner? I think you have guts to kill, too bad you won't live to do it."_

_The man's hands began to glow and threw a Shadow ball at us. _

"_Oh shit."_

_He jumped out of the way in time and he began to run in the forest with the gun in one hand and me on the other. I buried myself in his chest, frightened as ever and not wanting to see what happens next._

"_It'll be okay Riley__," Dad tried to keep me calm as possible._

_He ran downhill as fast as he could as we heard them getting closer and closer. He stopped at a nearby tree and gently placed me in the opening of the trunk. I stared at him, confused and scared, and he gently petted me._

"_Stay in here Riley," he said gently, "no matter what happens, don't leave this spot."_

_He covered the opening with fallen branches, keeping me hidden, and ran off in the forest the gun held tightly in his hand. I curled myself up, coughing again, and prayed in my head that my father will be okay._

_**BLAM!**_

_I tried to look through the branches, finding two figures in the distance carrying what looks like my badly wounded father. I shrank back in horror as I watched them carry him away._

"_Daddy!" I cried. "No! Daddy!"_

I snapped my eyes opened, finding myself buried in Megan's chest.

"Are you awake Riley?"

I slowly peered out, finding a Leafeon glancing back at me.

"I am now Megan," I told my mate as I nuzzled her neck, making her smile.

"Morning guys," Alice gave a small smile as she made her bed, "Heidi came in a short while ago, she said she wants everyone to meet at the cafeteria in ten minutes."

"So much for staying in bed with the girl I love for awhile longer."

"I was actually looking forward to walk around with the guy I love to be with," Megan smiled as she nuzzled my cheek, causing me to purr.

I jumped out of the bed with ease and trotted to the bathroom while carrying my clothes with my mouth.

"Don't take long," Alice announced.

I closed the door with my head and transformed into my human form, letting my naked body exposed to the cold air. I slowly stepped in the shower as I turned on the warm water. I stood there, letting the water warm up my body, and stared at my left hand. It was pretty horrific looking: black fur covered every square inch, my fingernails were long and curved like claws, fingers were bony and seemed to be twisted and almost fused into a paw, and paw pads replaced my palm. Damion punished me by stabbing my arm and I ended up with my left hand being a gross mixture of Umbreon and human. My side began to burn and saw some of my skin shedding off of me and dropped into the drain.

_What the hell?_

I looked over and found a big patch of black fur around the wound that Damion gave by stabbing me in the forest when Megan and I tried to escape. I felt as if my mind was being scattered with my instincts, beginning to feel more Umbreon than human. Everything around me began to blur as I felt queasy and my skin began to itch and burn.

"Crap," I muttered as I began to my balance and held onto the wall.

_Megan. Find mate. Alice. Protect. Hungry. Play._

"What the hell is…umbreon…umbri…"

I huddled underneath the showerhead, feeling more of that nice warm water keeping my body warm.

"Umbri," I smiled. "Umbri."

"Riley! Are you okay in there!" I heard Megan knocking on the door, "you've been there a long time."

I quickly snapped out of it, the mind of an Umbreon and the horrible feeling went away.

"I'm fine," I told her. "I'll be out in a minute."

I took a deep breath as I shut off the water and felt the cold kissing my skin again. Something was wrong with me and I wasn't sure what, but I'm not planning to wait around and find out.


	4. Chapter 4

_Alice's POV_

"So you're going to go all over to collect gym badges and get in the league like your brother?" Luna asked me as our little group of pokemon and a girl who's "half Eevee" took up a small corner.

"I'm not so sure if battling really my thing," I told her. "I want to help other pokemon like how Dad did it when he was around Riley's age and lived in a ranch near Pallet Town."

"Why is your brother half born and you don't even have the ability to become an Eevee?" Snivy questioned.

"No one knows for sure. Mom says I am, but just can't physically be an Eevee for some reason. But I guess it happens sometimes since Heidi has the same problem as me."

"Hey Alice," Megan waved as she sat next to me.

"Hey Megan," I gave a small smile. "Where's Riley?"

"He and the boys are checking around the Pokemon Center. You wouldn't believe how happy your brother is for having you here. He's been talking about you ever since you arrived."

"Sounds like him," I said softly.

"Does your mom even know that you're here?"

"No, she thinks I'm roaming around the Jhoto region," I explained. "When I received that letter from Riley… or what I thought was from him, I knew Mom wouldn't let me go to the Unova region so I told her that I'm going to collect badges all over Jhoto."  
>"You lied to your mother?" Luna gasped in shock.<p>

"I was going to tell her the truth…eventually."

"Alice!"

"Luna, I only did it to see Riley. Do you know how many times I've seen Mom holding a picture of Riley, crying and hoping that any minute he'll come in the house? Do you know how much I longed for him to come back? Or having another one of those times when we head for the lake and stay there 'til nightfall? I just wanted our family to be together again. I just wanted…"

My body began to ache, my mind began to scatter, and my nose began to bleed.

"Alice?"

I slowly swayed, losing balance and the world began to blur.

"Alice?" Megan asked as she grabbed my arm.

My body grew numb and I fell on the floor with Megan still grabbing my arm.

"Alice!" Luna yelled.

"Hedi!" Megan called out and she looked down on me. "Stay with me Alice. Don't close your eyes."

Blackout.

_Vinny's POV_

"It's right here," Gregg muttered to himself as he wandered around the pokemart, "I just know it."

"Uh Gregg, what exactly are we looking for?" Peter asked.

"Do you remember how all of our pokeballs malfunctioned and we ended up having a big clutter of Halflings, trainers, and pokemon? Well Heidi and I have this theory that maybe it was just the regular pokeballs that don't work ."

"And why wasting time looking for more pokeballs?" I asked.

"Let's just say that if we were to migrate from one place to another, it'll be easier to have a smaller group."

All of us scattered around the pokemart, looking through the countless of items but no luck finding what we needed. I slowly peered over and found Riley looking down quietly, isolated from the outside world.

"Riley? You okay buddy?" I asked as I slowly headed toward him.

"They might be in that safe," I heard Peter say as he and Gregg went behind the counter.

"Let's see, help me break it open."

I ignored them and continued giving my attention to Riley. His innocent red eyes gazed down as he stood motionless.

"Riley?" I asked once more and placed my hand on his shoulder.

_**Flash!**_

"_You think you can save their pathetic lives and make sure that everything goes back how it was?"_

"_It's what partners do, trying to keep the other from danger."_

"_Squirtle was the one that saved you."_

"_COME BACK HERE WORTHLESS MUTT!"_

"_Squirtle!"_

"_Riley, I'm sorry for telling you this but Squirtle is dead."_

_I killed him. My partner. My friend. A part of my family. Dead. I should've been the one that died instead of him. It's all my fault. It's all my fault. It's all my…_

_**Flash!  
><strong>_I quickly removed my hand from his shoulder, gasping for air as I stumbled and fell. I slowly gazed up, finding Riley still motionless as his eyes turned blue.

"R-Riley?"

Blood began drip from his nostrils as he slowly swayed side to side.

"Riley!"

He slowly closed his eyes and collapsed on the ground as his ears grew long like an Umbreon's and a tail that looks similar to his new ears ripped out of his jeans.

"Riley," I called him as I raced over and tapped his cheeks. "Riley."

No response.

"Riley!"

"What happened to him?" Gregg asked as he and Peter walked toward us.

"I don't know for sure. His nose started to bleed and his eyes turned blue-"

"Did you just say that his eyes turned blue?" Peter questioned.

I slowly nodded and they looked at each other.

"Go find Heidi, Vinny and I will take him to the infirmary," Gregg told him.

Peter nodded and rushed out the door as Gregg and I slowly picked Riley up.

"Bri… bri… breon… Umbreon…"

We looked at Riley oddly as he kept whimpering in pokemon.

"That's new," I heard Gregg mutter.

"Where is he? Where's Riley?"

"Over here."

Lilly raced toward us and glanced at our fallen friend.

"What happened to him?" she asked me.

"I don't know, he just lost consciousness."

"Just like Ali," she murmured.

"What happened to Alice?" I questioned her.

She remained silent.

"Lilly, what happened to her?"

"You'll see."

All of us stood quietly in the infirmary as Heidi and Gregg closely examined at the two siblings, trying to figure out what caused them to end up like this. I slowly glanced over at Riley's and Alice's pokemon: Magmus glanced at them silently and fiercely, Cinders stood next to Magmus and fiddled his paws as he grew impatient, Ty's eyes watered and tears tricked down her cheeks, and Luna who seemed the most worried and sad was nuzzling their hands as she prayed and let silver tears roll down her cheeks. Heidi and Gregg slowly drew away from them and glanced at all of us.

"What's happening to them?" Luna was the first to ask.

"It looks like that Alice has developed an infection with the wound she received," Heidi explained, "but don't worry, some antibiotics will do the trick."

"What about Riley?" Megan asked softly.

"Riley is a different story," Gregg replied. "You guys might want to get closer look."

All of us crowded around them, feeling very uncomfortable. Gregg slowly took off Riley's glove and we grew shocked to what we saw: his left hand was covered in black fur, his nails curved and became claw-like, his fingers looked bony as they seemed twisted in a disgusting way and almost fused into a paw, and paw pads replaced his palm. Gregg went over to his torso and pulled up his shirt, exposing black fur on his side.

"What the fuck?" Trina gasped. "Is that contagious?"

"No," Heidi said softly. "We don't know anything that happening to him."

"Isn't that where Damion stabbed him, on his left arm and his side?" Megan pointed out.

"He was stabbed?" I asked.

"Stabbed, burned, beaten, bitten, raped, and shot in the head in the past few months."

I glanced at Riley once more, surprised at all the things that happened to him in a short time.

"How is he even alive?"

"If it wasn't for Squirtle who gave him own life to save Riley, he wouldn't be here," Lilly said softly.

"But I don't get it," Brooke announced, "Peter, Trina, and I were pretty beat up after we were jumped yesterday and that didn't happen to us."

"Riley's different from the rest," Lilly remarked. "Always has been."

"We all have to watch him for now on," Heidi instructed us, "we don't know what's going on and we're not going to sit around and find out."

We decided to take shifts on keeping an eye on Riley and Alice as the rest began to plan out our next move: Lilly and I were the first shift, Megan and Brooke would be the second, then it'll be Trina and Peter, and Gregg and Heidi would be last. Lilly and I sat at a nearby table, watching Riley and Alice, while their pokemon talked amongst themselves.

"Poor Riley," Lilly said softly, "he looks worse than when he got the virus a few years ago."

"Lilly, do you remember what happened a couple of years ago before I moved away?"

"You mean when we were at the lake and you stumbled into my mind just by touching me?"

I nodded and said, "The same thing happened when I touched Riley. He keeps saying that it's his fault that Squirtle died and he should've been the one that died."

"I know that Riley took it hard when he found out," Lilly pointed out, "but he would never say that he should die instead of him."

"That's the thing, it wasn't Riley's voice that was saying it."

"But I thought you said that he was…"

"I meant that there was someone else in there, using his voice with a darker tone and showing him the memories. It looks like he's trying to torture him mentally."

"But who would do such a thing?" Lilly wondered. "Unless…"

A loud noise startled us and we quickly turned around, finding Riley gone from the cot.

"Where's Riley?" Luna questioned as she rushed toward us.

I glanced over at the door that was slightly open and said, "You and the rest stay with Alice while Lilly and I go after him."

"Don't worry, we'll bring him back safetly," Lilly assured.

"Come on, he can't be too far."

We slowly wandered out the infirmary and into the empty hallway, hearing someone or something scurrying on the tile floor.

"Over there."

We slowly lingered forward with our hearts beating and stopped at a closet door.

"Riley," Lilly called out. "Are you in there?"

No response. I slowly opened the door as Lilly grew ready to catch him if he tries to make a break for it. The both of us peered over, finding cleaning tools in there. No Riley.

"Where else could he be?"

"Let's check in the cafeteria," I told her as I closed the door, "he might be in there."

_**BLAM!**_

The door slammed my body, forcing me to fall on the ground as I heard a shriek. Lilly. I quickly went back on my feet stumbled towards her blindly.

"Lilly are you alright?"

I peered over, finding an Umbreon nuzzling her neck and purred as he wagged his tail.

"Found him," she gave a small smile.

He slowly glanced at me and raced towards me with a big smile.

"Umbri! Umbri!"

He circled around my legs and purred.

"Why did you leave Riley?" I asked him.

He ignored me and continued to circle around my legs.

"Answer me Riley."

He purred even louder and brush his fur against my legs.

"Riley!"

He stopped and glanced at me with his innocent red eyes, shrinking back as his ears drooped and his tail went between his legs. He gave me his "sorry" look and quietly faced down, waiting for me to forgive him.

"I'm sorry for snapping at you Riley, I guess you were just being energetic."

Then, it hit me. Riley wouldn't be circling around my legs and purring. Riley wouldn't bolt out the infirmary if we were in there with him. Riley would've talked or stayed in his human form. I slowly glanced at him one more and knew. It wasn't Riley the human that's with us, it was Riley the Umbreon.

_Brooke's POV_

"Did anything happened?" Megan asked them as we slowly entered the room.

"Nothing major," Lilly replied.

"Then why is Riley an Umbreon?"

"He went out of control and Lilly used Hypnosis to keep him down," Vinny said softly as he gave one little glance at the Umbreon curled up on the cot, sleeping peacefully.

I closely looked at him and studied his small movements, he's lying.

"Hopefully they'll get better soon," I told him. "We wouldn't want them to get worse."

"Yeah," he said softly.

"Well if you guys need anything gives us a call," Lilly announced, "we'll be happy to help."

"I'm sure we will," I gave a small smile.

Lilly and Vinny quietly left the infirmary while Megan went over to Riley and began to stroke his fur.

"So," I said awkwardly, "how did you two met?"

She looked down at Riley with small smile and said, "It was a few months ago when Heidi told us that Damion who's a part of Sigma Six had captured a Halfling when they were escaping. We searched all over the Sinnoh region and couldn't find a single trace of any of them. It was Trina's idea to check Iron Island where they've been the first time, but we didn't want to go there since we thought that they moved to somewhere else. After a long discussion, we decided to go and hope that they'll be there."

"And what happened?"

"Trina was right all along. She and Peter went off to guard us while Gregg and I searched for Riley. Damion noticed we broke in to save Riley and tried to stop us. Good thing Gregg had some tranquilizers to take him down or none of us would be here. Anyways, we looked all over the place and we gave up on looking until we heard the cry of an Umbreon. All of us rushed to a small closet and found him lying there, staring at us with his eyes full of fear."

She sighed and continued on, "We got of him out of there after that and he stayed with us since."

I glanced at Riley who seemed very satisfied with his fur being stroked and gave a soft, quiet purr.

"Megan," Heidi called as she went in the room. "I'm sorry, but can you help me for a second?"

"Sure Heidi," she said and gently took Riley off of her lap and placed him back on the cot. "Take good care of them."

"I will," I told her.

Both of them walked out of the room, leaving me with a room full of pokemon, a Halfling, and a girl sleeping. I slowly lingered towards Riley as quietly as I could ever be. I held him close to me and began to stroke his luchious twilight black fur. He slowly opened his eyes, looking dazed and asks softly, "M-M-Megan?"

I kissed him on the forehead and stroke his head again as he slowly closed his eyes again and went back to sleep.

_Riley's POV_

I slowly opened my eyes, finding myself in our room. A figure was wandering towards me slowly, couldn't determine who it was from the darkness covering every square inch.

"Riley? Are you awake?"

"Megan, is that you?" I asked.

She climbed on the bed and sat in front of me, glancing at me with her brown eyes, and hugged me.

"Thank god you're okay," she gave a small smile. "You've been unconsiouss the whole day along with Alice and-"

"Alice? Where is she?"

"She's fine Riley," she assured, "Lilly and Vinny decided to have her sleep with them for the night."

"And the pokemon?"

"Luna went with Alice and the others are wandering around the Pokemon Center."

I slowly glanced at myself and asked, "Did I change when I was knocked out?"

"Yes, why did you ask?"

"I'm not wearing the same clothes as I was this morning. You put my clothes on?"

"Well, there wasn't anyone else to do it."

She hugged me once more and said, "I'm just happy that you're okay."

I slowly wrapped my arms around her hips as I grew closer and glanced at her sweet eyes that were glancing back at me. Our lips were slowly met as we slowly close our eyes and fell back on the bed. Our tails ripped out of our jeans and our ears become more like our Eeveelution's as we nuzzled one another, making ourselves purr. I glanced at her eyes once more, feeling all the tradgedies fading away, and held her close; never wanting to let her go.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone! Sorry this took longer than expected; school took over and made me do A LOT of homework and projects. But anyways, chapter 5 is up and I have others to update *sigh*. Enjoy!**

_Brooke's POV_

"I'm sure that you guys know why I brought you all here," Heidi announced as she glanced at us one by one.

"Is it about getting the hell out?" Trina asked.

"Exactly."

"But we can't go outside with the risk of getting captured or worse," Lilly protested.

"She's right, we can't just leave and expect to get to the town safely," I added.

"True, but it's a bigger risk to stay here," Gregg told her.

"Can you pull out the map Peter?" Heidi asked.

He rummaged through his bag pulled out a big map. He neatly placed it on the table and all of us huddled around it.

"See we're here," Heidi announced as she pointed at the Pokemon Center in the map, "and we have two options, Nimbasa or Nacrene City."

"Skyarrow Bridge is gone," Vinny said, "and we need a boat to get there as well as rushing through Pinwheel forest and even if there are no boats and we decide to swim, it won't be good especially with Gregg being a fire type. Besides, we can't dash across town without getting noticed."

"Unless we hop from one shelter to another," Riley mumbled.

All of us stared at him as he studied the map closely.

"We don't have to run through the whole city at one time. If we travel from shelter to shelter, not only it'll reduce the chance of getting captured but also having a bigger chance to get a signal on our Xtransceivers to call for help. We should pick the Game Freak Building as our shelter since it's one of the few places still standing in the area and then we'll decide where to go next."

"With a huge group like ours?" Trina questioned. "We won't make it halfway without getting caught."

"Here's a little something to solve that problem," Gregg announced as he placed a box full of ultraballs on the table, "and we also have five masterballs to keep the Halflings in just in case anything happens."

"And just in case anything happens," Heidi announced as she pulled out a gun.

Everyone quickly reacted to the gun and backed away as their words mashed into one another.

"Put that thing away!"

"Don't shoot!"

"What the hell are you doing? Trying to kill us?"

"Umbreon!"

All of us stared at Riley oddly after he yipped. He slowly looked away as he scratched the back of his head.

"Don't worry," she assured, "its non lethal. One shot and they're asleep for a good two hours."

"Then it's settled, we'll begin our departure in ten minutes."

_Alice's POV_

"Do you really have to put me in the pokeball?" Cinders asked me as he had his heart melting sadden look.

"Yes Cinders," I gave a small smile as I petted his head.

"But I don't want to," he protested like the young child he is.

"I know you don't like being in a pokeball, but it's only for a short while."

"Still..."

"If we run into any trouble, I'll summon you. Promise."

"Alright," he groaned.

I pointed the ultraball at him, watching red light beaming his body and made him into tiny particles as the light was sucked back in the sphere. I carefully placed it in my bag as I watched Riley and Megan heading towards me.

"What are you doing Ali?" Megan asked me.

"I just convinced Cinders to go in the pokeball," I gave a small smile as I zipped the backpack.

"Ready to go?" Riley asked gently.

"Ready as I ever be bro," I smiled.

"That's my girl," he smiled as he petted my head.

"Hey, I'm not an Eevee," I laughed as I playfully pushed his hand away, "especially yours."

"Whatever you say sis," he said as he petted my head once more.

"Riley! Alice!"

We turned around and found Luna racing towards us.

"Are you two feeling okay? Do you need some water? Hungry? Maybe you should stay in the pokeball Riley."

"We're fine Luna," Riley assured, "Where's Magmus and Ty?"

"They're helping the others getting ready. Are you sure you two okay?"

"Positive," I said.

All of us met up in the lobby, our bags full of supplies, our hearts racing, and the only pokemon that are out are Riley's pokemon, Vinny's pokemon, Sparky (Lilly's Pikachu), and Fay (Megan's Furret). We stared at the glass doors, seeing nothing but the thick fog outside.

"We picked a bad time to get out," Trina muttered.

"I want everyone to stay close as possible," Gregg announced, "who knows what they'll try to do."

One by one, we slowly left our shelter into the barren city; completely vulnerable. I felt the cold gust whipping my face, causing me to shiver and wrap my arms to keep myself warm.

"How far is from here?" Hedi asked.

"About a mile down," Lilly replied after she peered at the map.

"Let's hurry," Vinny said softly. "The sooner we get there, the better."

We wandered around the seemingly tranquil city, unaware of what's out there.

_Clack!_

"What the hell was that?" Trina asked.

"Stay close to me Ali," Riley told me.

I scurried over and huddled next to him as I watched Luna staring off in the distance, Sparky's cheeks gave off sparks as he stood on Lilly's shoulder motionless, Blaze stood next to his partner and grew ready to fight any obstacle, Snivy glanced around with annoyance and loss of patience on his face, Magmus snorted as the flame on his tail grew bigger, Ty grew close to Riley and me to keep us safe, and Fay seemed to be the most quietest and in a very unusual posture. The sound grew silent and we all glanced at each other.

"Must've been a down power line or something," Gregg told us. "Let's go."

Gregg, Trina, Peter, and Heidi went in front of us as the rest stayed in the back.

"Did you guys just noticed something?" Riley asked.

"What is it?" Lilly wondered.

"Is it just me or do you guys feel very warm?" Brooke said as she began to unzip her sweater.

Riley and Lilly glanced at each other with their eyes wide.

"Oh shit," Riley murmured.

"Come back here guys!" Lilly yelled.

But it was too late. A long jet of hot flames stormed in the speed of light, separating us.

"Peter, Trina, try to extinguish the flames as we take down Shelby!"

"Come on guys," Riley told us. "We'll take another way around."

"You're not going anywhere!"

Lightning bolts were shot in front of us as their bluish violet light gave a flashing effect on the fog. I huddled even closer to my older brother and wrapped my arms around him as Megan reached for his hand, getting closer to him also. More bolts scattered throughout the fog as a figure headed towards us, holding what seems like ball lightning.

"Is that who I think it is?" Vinny asked.

"Zack," Lilly said softly.

"Nice to you two again. Damn Vinny, you've grown over the past few years."

He slowly glanced at me and gave a small smirk.

"Well hello Ali, my you changed from the last time I saw you. You're going to love where you're heading."

His unleashed a powerful attack, Thunder.

"Move! Move Move!" Riley yelled and grabbed me tightly.

All of us quickly scattered throughout the area as lightning bolts shot down, barely missing us. I slowly glanced around and found Luna on the ground, injured badly.

"Luna!" I screamed as I let go of Riley's hand.

"Alice no!" Riley yelled.

I dashed across the battlefield, dodging every attack thrown at me. I quickly went over and picked up Luna who was whimpering in pain.

"A-A-Alice?" she whimpered as as she glanced at me.

"Don't worry," I told her, "I got you."

"Oh little Eevee!"

I slowly up, finding a Flygon flying towards me. I stood there, frozen, staring at the sharp claws that are ready to take me away.

"Alice!"

She was a mere few feet away and I held Luna close as I awaited my fate. The Flygon was about to grab me when Riley shoved me out of the way, letting himself get captured.

"Riley!" I screamed as I watched my brother get taken away.

"Blaze, stay here and protect Alice," Vinny announced, "Magmus, you and I are taking the skies."

He quickly jumped on Magmus's back and they quickly took off in the air to get Riley back.

"Ali!" Lilly called as she ran towards me.

_**ZAP!**_

"Lilly!"

She collapsed on the floor unconscious, instantly transformed into a Espeon. I quickly glanced at everyone getting hit by lightning bolts and then at Zack, feeling fear taking over my body.

"Come here little Eevee," Zack smirked, "or you want your friends to be fried."

I heard Megan, Brooke and the other Pokemon scream in pain, wanting him to stop. Then, it happened. I glared at him, feeling an unusual sensation throughout my body, and began to growl at him as I placed Luna on the ground. My body began to quiver and my fingers curled.

_**CRACKLE!**_

My hands and feet shifted position and my nails grew into sharp claws.

"What the hell?"

I dashed after him, rage taking over my body. I slammed into him hard, Quick Attack. He skid a few feet away from me, surprised. Before he even thought to react, I flung sand into his eyes; Sand Attack.

"Argh!" he screamed in pain as he tried to clear off the sand, blind.

I dashed even faster and slammed against him harder than the last, Take Down. He rolled onto the floor, groaning in pain. He stared at me wide his eyes wide as I walked up to him, snarling.

"Don't make the wrong choice," he said.

I raised my hand, energy pumping through my veins, and lashed my claws at him...

_Riley's POV_

I slowly peered over at the empty streets, knowing it won't be long until the Flygon will find me. I slowly looked away and checked my shoulders, scratched from her talons.

"I need to get the hell out of here," I told myself. "I need to help the others."

I was about run off in the alley went a wonderful aroma trickled my nostrils.

_Food._

"It's a trick," I told myself.

_Food._

I tried to keep my Umbreon side from taking over.

_FOOD!_

I dashed out of the alley, following the mouthwatering scent. My eyes lit up when I saw the bowl of Pokemon chow and raced over. I went on all fours instinctively and began eating happily.

_Food, yummy!_

I quickly stopped and stared at the bowl in confusion.

_What is a bowl of pokechow doing out here in the first place?_

Suddenly, she attacked. Her claws pierced my skin and I quickly transformed into an Umbreon, crying in pain.

"You looked so adorable eating pokechow," she snickered.

I quickly hopped on my feet and tried to escape, only having to be knocked down from her move Dragon Tail.

"This will keep you from escaping."

She struck me hard on the side, making impossible to even move. I laid there, whimpering and watching helplessly as her claws were on their way to my body.

"Now you're ours."

A blast of water struck her in the chest, forcing her to get away from me. I moved my eyes around, couldn't see the figure that saved me. I grew alarmed as I felt them rubbing my fur, working their way to my head.

"Riley."

My ears pricked to the sound of his voice that sounded extremely familiar.

"Are you okay Riley?"

My heart raced as I felt him right next to me.

"Riley?"

He slowly picked my head up, giving me a chance to see his face. I gasped in shock, not knowing if it was a figment of my imagination or reality. My lips quivered as I whimpered once more and asked the name that meant so much to me.

"S-Sq-Squirtle?"

**Hope you guys liked the last chapter. I'm open to any questions you have about anything from the characters to the story or just something random and it'll be posted on the next chapter. So stay tuned for the next chapter of Cringe!**


	6. Chapter 6

_Vinny's POV_

"Riley! Riley!" I cried as we soared through the sky. "Get lower Magmus."

We looked through the barren streets, finding no life in sight.

"Riley!"

No luck. I slowly closed my eyes, searching for any nearby aurora. After a few seconds, I sensed two aurora nearby; one of them very weak.

"Down there!"

We swooped down and landed on the a barren street full of debris.

"Are you sure they're here?" Magmus asked me as he looked around.

"I haven't been wrong yet," I told him. "They have to be here."

I slowly wandered around, finding a half eaten bowl of pokechow in the center.

"What's pokechow doing here?" I questioned.

"Vinny," Magmus called. "Look."

I slowly turned around and saw the torn clothes he held in his claws, some covered in blood.

"Oh crap. RILEY!"

"...um...breon..."

I quickly raced over the direction of his cries and peered through the bushes, finding a Squirtle holding a badly injured Umbreon in his paws. He slowly looked over and glanced at me with a scared look.

"Vinny?"

"Squirtle?"

I must be dreaming. Squirtle is dead, isn't he? How is he here with Riley, full of life?

"E-e-everyone thought you were dead!"

"I'm not," he said softly. "We can talk about this later, but right now we need to get Riley healed."

"Alright," I said and I quickly pulled out a blanket from my bag. "This will keep him warm."

I carefully wrapped Riley up with the blanket like a newborn child and held him close.

"The Game Freak building is where everyone is meeting, including Heidi. Good thing it isn't far."

"Let's hurry."

We raced towards Magmus, hoping Riley will be okay.

_Brooke's POV_

"Ugh, my head," I groaned as I slowly stood up on all fours. "I just had to leave my Quick Claw at home."

I slowly transformed back into my human form (still having the ears and the tail), feeling sick in my stomach and bruises and scars covered in my body.

"Damn that Zack," I grumbled as I held my sides. "Guys!"

I slowly limped around, hoping to find the others.

"Guys!"

No reply. I fell back to the ground, feeling my legs giving out.

"Crap," I muttered as I huffed.

"Brooke!"

"Over here!" I screamed as I waved my arms wildly in the air.

"Thank goodness you're alright," Lilly sighed in relief as she rushed towards me.

"Uh why do you have an Espeon's ears and tail?"

"I don't know, but that attack drained most of my energy."

"Come on," she said as she helped me up. "We still need to find the others. Knowing Sparky, he'll be helping the other pokemon."

We began to wander around what's left the street, flames flickering on some of the debris.

"Sparky!" Lilly called.

"Over here!"

We dashed over as fast as we could and found Sparky using some berries to heal Ty, Blaze, and Snivy while Luna glanced at us.

"Thank god you're alright," he gave a small smile and hands us two Oran berries. "You guys might need this."

"Thanks Sparky," we both said as we took small bites of the fruit, feeling some of our energy regaining as well as hunger fading away.

"Have you seen Megan or Alice?" Lilly asked.

"We thought they were with you."

I quickly glanced at Lilly and gasped, "You don't think..."

"No, they can't be captured," Lilly interrupted me. "We'll look around. Sparky, stay here with the others in case they show up."

"Okay, be careful," Sparky said calmly.

"Yeah, we can't get more messed up than this," I rolled my eyes.

We wandered off again, keeping our eyes open for Megan and/or Alice.

"Megan! Alice!" Lilly called.

I quickly spotted a girl sitting on the dirty ground, rocking slightly as her Leafeon ears and tail drooped.

"There's Megan," I announced.

"Megan!" We screamed as we raced toward her.

"Thank god you're alright," Lilly said happily.

She slowly turned around, tears flowing down her cheeks.

"What's wrong Megan? Where's Ali?"

"I-I-I woke up and I saw her," she whimpered, "she changed. Alice changed!"

"What do you mean Megan?"

"L-l-look."

We slowly peered over and gasped in horror.

_Riley's POV_

"_Riley? Where are you sweetie?"_

_I stayed huddled in the the tree trunk; starving, sick, and frightened to death._

"_Bailey and Riley aren't anywhere Rosaline."_

"_They can't just disappeared off the face of the Earth Xavier. Baliey! Riley!"_

_I coughed hoarsely and quickly buried my face in my bushy tail._

"_Did you hear that?"_

"_Riley! Where are you sweetie?"_

"_Eevee!" I cried. "I'm here Mommy!"_

"_Riley!"_

_Her voice grew away from me._

"_MOMMY!" I yelled. "MOMMY!"_

_I quickly got up on my little legs and tried to run after, only to end up falling on my face._

"_Riley!"_

_I could barely hear her voice now._

"_Mommy," I whimpered and felt tears trickling down my cheeks. "Mommy."_

_My ears picked up shuffling right outside of the tree trunk and I quickly buried my face in my bushy tail._

"_Riley?"_

_I slowly looked up, finding a very young woman staring at me with her rich blue eyes. _

"_Mommy!" I cried as I huddled right beside her, more tears trickling down my cheeks._

"_It's okay Riley," she said soothingly as she hugged me and tears started to flow down her cheeks. "It's okay."_

_Alice's POV_

I slowly opened my eyelids, feeling sicker than before. I took a small glance at the window across from me, almost nighttime.

_Where am I?_ I thought in my head. _Why is everything so huge?_

I heard soft whimpering behind me and slowly turned around, finding a big Umbreon curled up next to me.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" I screamed as I quickly crawled away from the unconscious Umbreon. "R-R-Riley?"

"Umbri...bri...breon..." he whimpered.

How did he get so _huge_?

"Ali, you're awake."

I turned away from giant Riley and found Lilly and Vinny. How did _they_ get huge?

"Thank goodness you're okay," Lilly gave a small smile as she petted my head.

"Riley is still in pretty bad shape," Vinny announced as he examined his body, "but he's better than last time."

"I just hope he gets well enough to stay away from being in the pokeball," Lilly told him.

"What about you Ali?" Vinny asked me as he picked me up, "Do you feel okay?"

I grew scared. I know Vinny is strong, but I doubt he's strong enough pick up a ten year old girl without breaking a sweat. I peered over at my reflection at the window and swallowed hard. What in the name of Arceus has happened to me?

**Hope you guys loved this chapter and probably guess what has happened to Alice. There will be literally MORE coming next chapter. Also check out story that Umbreon of Darkness, Ryu Dragonclaw, Red Wing Zero, and I are making. It is called "Friends in Any Forms"(under the name Umbreon of Darkness) please, please, please check it out! Until next chapter!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Welcome to another chapter of Cringe! Sad news, apparently we are beginning to reach the end of Cringe T_ I'm allowing to let you guys ask anything to the characters from now til the chapter before the final. And I'm thinking of giving a little taste of what's expected in the upcoming installment of the Escape series, Saviors. Until then, just sit back and enjoy chapter 7 of Cringe!**

_Alice's POV_

Eevee. The first word that pops into my head after looking at myself in the mirror. Eevee. But how did I change into an Eevee? All I remembered was feeling that aggressive feeling I had when I glanced at Zack and then the rest grew foggy. Vinny gently placed me on a nearby couch and Luna rushed towards me.

"Alice!" she exclaimed as she jumped on the couch and nuzzled my head. "Thank goodness you're okay!"

Her nuzzling gave a warm, secure feeling. Making me feel more protected from any dangers close and far.

"L-Luna?" I called her like the small, shy child I am.

"Yes Alice?"

"Why right now? Why I'm an Eevee?"

"I wish I knew Alice," she said softly. "I wish I knew."

I gave a soft yawn as I curled up next to her, getting tired. Luna nuzzled my head again as she gave a small smile.

"Goodnight Alice," she said softly as I slowly closed my eyes.

_Shelby's POV_

"I can't believe you couldn't snag one little girl and one Umbreon," Damion yelled at us angrily. "Are you two that stupid or do you simply want to disobey me?"

"Damion," I said softly, "we're sorry for not capturing them, but we can next-"

He slapped me hard on the cheek, causing me to fall on the cold, hard ground.

"You better, you worthless bitch or you and your little mate here will get it."

He stormed off and Zack quickly ran to my side.

"Are you okay sweetie?" he asked.

"I'm okay," I assured.

He held me close and said softly, "Don't worry, we'll catch them if its the last thing we'll do."

_Brooke's POV_

My fingers curled as I shivered and huddled to the end of the couch, freezing. I slowly glanced at the others, huddling against each other with everyone but Vinny and Heidi had their Pokemon's ears and tails. Heidi gave a soft sigh as she re-did her ponytail and pulled out the map.

"They knew we were going to get out," Gregg mumbled to himself. "How did they even know about our move?"

"We need to figure out what to do next," Heidi announced softly. "We have three choices: the ocean, Nimbasa, or underground."

"Are you blind or something?" Trina snapped, "we just got fucking brutalized out there. We don't have enough energy to keep going, some of us have gotten seriously injured, and one of the injured hasn't even gained conscious yet."

"Calm down Trina."

"Don't tell me to calm down. We all know that the next time we get out that door, we might not be lucky to get out alive."

"And what do you want us to do Trina?" Heidi questioned. "Stay here and rot until they find us and kill us all? And what about Alice? She's too young and innocent to end up in this goddamn situation and I'm not permitting to let her see her brother go before her!"

"We know what we saw in those files back in Mt. Moon. You really think we can avoid that from happening?"

"Listen to me," she growled as she crept up on Trina. "We're all in this hell hole whether we liked it or not. I'm willing to put my life in the line to keep the Halflings alive and safe. It's your problem if you feel that we can't try to get out of this place alive or without being captive, but at least try for Alice. Because we don't want them to screw her up too."

She drew herself away from her and Trina slowly stood up.

"Heidi."

"Yes?"

"You're gonna need me to eliminate that she-bitch of a vixen."

She gave a small smile and then faced the map.

"Alright, it seems the 'safest' way is by the ocean. That'll get rid of Damion, Shelby and Zack, but we still have the Flygon to deal with."

"What if we tried the sewers?" Lilly asked. "It'll make it hard to track us by scent."

"But you know Damion," Peter pointed. "The man is full of surprises."

"And then there's Nimbasa," Gregg announced.

"We all know that's the worst option," I recalled. "All of them have advantages on land."

"Unless we figure the flaw," Peter explained. "Each of them have different statics to get us down but what's one thing they have in similar?"

"Riley," Lilly said softly.

"True, out of all the Halflings, they want Riley the most. So if we have a decoy, we might manage to make it safe."

"It's gonna have to be me, is it?" I groaned.

"You're the only one that can change into different forms," Heidi pointed out.

"Besides, all you have to do is to look like him and act like him and you're all set," Gregg added.

"Fine, I'll do it."

"There's one thing I don't get though, who's the Flygon?" Lilly wondered.

"Meet Sigma Six member Gwen. Tough, brutal, and the Grim Reaper of the group."

"So we have Shelby the Ninetails, Zack the Jolteon, Gwen the killer Flygon, and Damion the human," Trina said out loud. "Nice group."

"Damion isn't human," Heidi announced. "Back in the Pokemon Center in Canalave, all of our attacks seemed like nothing to him. Not even a shot in the head can hurt him. The only one who was able to hurt him was..."

"Riley," Lilly swallowed hard.

"I don't think I wanna stick around to find out what the hell Damion is," Trina said softly.

_Vinny's POV_

I could hear Megan's soft sobs and Riley's soft whimpering from the door, making me feel queasy. I glanced over at Squirtle who showed a tough time deciding whether or not to go inside.

"Squirtle?" I asked.

"What is it Vinny?" he replied as he glanced up at me.

"I was meaning to ask you when I first saw you, how the hell did you survive?"

"Luck I guess. When I saw Damion getting ready to finish him off, I knew I had to take the blow for him. I blacked out and woke up somewhere in the streets badly injured. I managed to regain my strength and went spent months looking for him. I decided to at least go back home in Jhoto after no luck and used Verity Lakefront as a shortcut. I spotted Damion hurting him badly, stabbing his arm and his side. Before he even had the chance of ending his life, I jumped in and protected him before he had a chance."

"Why didn't you stay with Riley?"

"I lured him away from Riley and learned where they'll be heading, here. And here I am."

"Gosh," I gasped. "Sounds like you've been through alot."

"Well, you do what you gotta do," he sighed. "I hope he's alright."

_Riley's POV_

I slowly opened my eyes, hearing the soften sobs of my Leafeon mate nearby.

"M-Megan?" I asked softly.

"Riley!" she exclaimed as she nuzzled me. "Thank Arceus you're okay!"

"Where am I?" I asked. "Where's the others?"

My legs quivered as I slowly tried to stand up and fall back on the cot.

"You need to rest Riley, you need to save your strength."

"I need to see if Ali's okay," I told her.

"She's fine," she assured. "You just stay here and rest."

She looked away, tears trickling down her cheeks.

"What's wrong Megan?" I asked her sweetly.

"Nothing," she said softly. "Don't worry about me."

She wiped her tears away with her paws and I slowly went up to her ear and began to sing softly

"_When you're feeling down_

_And see the world like its turning upside down_

_Or when you're so hurt_

_That makes you huddle at a corner, losing hope_

_Whatever troubles get in your way_

_Whatever tragedies get cause you dismay_

_Just remember that I'll always chase it away_

_Hush hush baby don't cry_

_No matter how big the situation I'll try _

_To take it all away_

_Hush hush baby don't cry_

_Everything will be okay_

_Just look at me in the eyes_

_And give your troubles goodbyes _

_If every thing's crashing down_

_Always remember that I'll take away your frown_

_And I'll promise that I'll aways protect you _

_From all the things that keep you down_

_Hush hush baby don't cry_

_No matter how big the situation I'll try_

_To take it all away_

_Hush hush baby don't cry_

_Everything will be okay_

_Just look at me in the eyes _

_And give your troubles goodbyes"_

She slowly glanced towards me and I gave her a small lick on the cheek. I slowly leaned over and pulled a necklace with a chip of a dark stone tied to it out of my bag and carefully put it on.

"This is what my father gave to me one day when he saw me moping around," I explained. "He told me that when everything seems to go downhill, look in the dark stone and you'll see the one you cherish the most with you; keeping your spirits up, protecting you, giving you love and care...which is why I want you to keep it to keep your hopes and spirits when everything's a mess."

"Oh Riley," she gave a smiled as tears trickled down her cheeks.

I licked her tears away as she licked my cheek. For once, we both felt so secure, so close, so alive. She murred softly as I nuzzled her head and we grew closer and closer, slowly changing our forms into looking like hybrids. Our lips met and tongues touched as we wrapped our arms around each other and intertwined our tails together. Our hearts began to beat at the same rate, our eyes glanced at each other, and our souls felt at one. Megan and I made love...

**This brings the end of chapter 7 of Cringe! Please review so I know if i need to work on something or something (that made sense). If you wanna ask anything to the characters go ahead and they'll be up next chapter! We have three chapters until the end of Cringe (i know too soon T_T) and more will come! Stay tuned!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Welcome to chapter 8 of Cringe! As you may or may not know, Cringe is ending sadly T_T but don't worry we still have a lot to go in these last two chapters and the little sneak peak of Saviors will be up in the last chapter as well as the songs that inspired the series (and a little of Saviors) are up on my profile so check them out. Let's see besides using DA to put up crappy pictures and using Youtube to upload the original songs found in Cringe and in Saviors, enjoy!**

_Riley's POV_

The sun's warm rays lit up the room from the crystal clear window as I slowly opened my eyes.

"Morning Riley."

I looked down and saw my mate giving a bright smile.

"Morning Megan," I smiled back.

She nuzzled my neck, causing me to purr.

"Megan? Riley?"

"Oh shit," I grumbled as we quickly got off of bed. "Just a sec!"

Megan changed into her human while I looked like an Umbreon mixed with a six year old .

"Change back," she whispered.

"I can't," I pointed out.

"Here just put this on," she threw my sweater at me.

We quickly slipped our clothes on and she brushed her long, brown hair with her hand.

"Do I look okay?" she asked.

"You're really turning me on," I said aggressively.

"Wha?"

"Sorry!" I blushed, "human mind's screwed up with Umbreon's."

"Better be," she warned, "or Umbreon will end up sleeping in a cage _without_ Leafeon."

"Guys?"

"Sorry Vinny!" Megan called as she went over and opened the door. "What's up?"

"Heidi is having a meeting like right now."

"Thanks Vinny," she smiled.

Vinny peered over and stared at me with his ruby eyes.

"What the hell happened to you Riley?" he asked.

"Not now," I hissed as I wandered out the room.

I slowly walked down the hallway, heart beginning to race slightly.

"You're finally awake. You're usually up early."

"Well, I was up all night worrying about Riley."

"By the way where is he?"

"I'm out here!" I exclaimed.

"Why aren't you inside?"

"Because all of you will laugh at me!"

"We won't laugh at you Riley!" Trina yelled back.

"Promise?"

"Yeah, sure whatever."

I slowly lingered in the room, the sleeves of my sweater dragging on the floor. All of them gaped at me as my ears drooped.

"Riley," Lilly gasped. "What happened to you?"

"I don't know!" I cried. "I woke up like this!"

"Do you feel anything different?" Gregg asked.

"Besides being three feet tall and look nine years younger, I THINK I'M JUST F-BRI!"

I felt myself being picked up and quickly glanced up, finding Heidi.

"You are just too cute," she gave a small smile as she hugged me and scratched the back of my ear.

I began to feel an irresistible, heartwarming feeling that just melted my problems away, so I gave a cute soft purr.

"Awkward much," Peter said after a slight pause.

"Feel better now?" she asked me.

I slowly nodded.

"Anyways, the reason why I summoned all of you is about all of our equipment in Driftveil City."

"What about it?" Lilly asked.

"It went up in flames."

"So much for leaving by water," Trina muttered.

"What should we do now?" Peter asked.

"Go with the plan. Of course getting out of Unova will be harder, but we can still make it."

"What about Riley and Alice?" Megan asked. "How can we keep them from getting hurt?"

"What happened to Ali?" I questioned. "Where is she?"

"She's fine Riley," Heidi assured as she scratched the back of my ear again.

"Tell me," I growled as I squirmed.

"Riley please."

"PLEASE TELL ME!"

I squirmed even more until I was able to escape. I swiftly landed on my feet and raced out the room.

"Alice! Alice!"

"Riley!" I heard Megan yell after me.

I continued to run down the hall, searching for my sister.

"Alice!"

My ears picked up Luna's soothing voice, luring towards a nearby door.

I barged in, finding Luna curling up with a small fragile little Eevee. The Eevee slowly glanced up with her adorable, innocent brown eyes. She began to quiver as I stared into her eyes, everything flashing before me.

"_I can't wait to be old enough to travel around the world and be the strongest trainer like you, big bro."_

My lips trembled as I shuddered.

"A-A-Alice?"

_Brooke's POV_

Since all of this began, I felt my life changing very rapidly. Instead of the calm and easy life I had for a few years, I got fear and adrenaline pumping in my veins as I try to aviod getting captured or killed. My mind has to react quickly and the value of allies increased majorly. I sat in the hallway, staring at the girl that used to be so… indepent and strong. I slowly glanced at my hands as a word popped into my head. _Riley_. He seems so innocent, dark, and fragile but yet he tries to stay strong for us, for Alice, for Megan, and I feel as if he is staying strong for me as well. _Riley_. All the things he's been through and yet he doesn't give up. _Riley._ Falling for him. _Riley. _I glanced at my arms again, finding them covered in twilight black fur. It happened again. Everytime time I think about him, Zorua abilities go off and I begin to change as an Umbreon very slightly.

"Shay? Are you out here?"

I quickly hid my hands as the fur slurped back in my skin. I slowly gazed up, finding Trina.

"What's up?"

"What are you doing out here? Everyone is packing everything up and getting ready to dash all the way to Nimbasa."

"I'm just…thinking that's all."

"Might as well hurry. We'll leave soon."

She began to walk away.

"Trina?"

She turned around.

"Yeah?"

"What's going to happen to us, when we're out?"

"Find the next Halfling, finish Sigma Six, and probably scatter when it's all over. No one can't really tell what's going to happen next which sucks, but some things are best to not forsee. It's something my old man used to say before those bitches took me away from him. I'm wondering if he and my younger brother are alright. So when this is all over, I'm heading to the Orange Islands where they still live."

"Sounds like you have family waiting," I told her.

"If they still think I'm alive. What about you Shay?"

"Move to another town and start anew, no friends and no family."

"You know Shay, you can go to the Orange Islands with me when this is all over."

"I'd like that," I gave a small smile.

"Just one thing."

"What is it?" I asked.

"Be prepared for tricks we'll pull."

"I am a Zorua, right? I am known for being a trickster."

_Alice's POV_

"Just let your mind at ease and let go of all tensions in your body."

I slowly closed my eyes as I took deep breaths.

"Now focus on one thing and one thing only."

I focused on what I yearned, being human. I began to hear my bones snap, began to feel my body alter. I gave a short yip, almost losing concentration.

"Don't lose focus!"

I continued. I felt the cold air kissing my skin as my finger and toes came back, welcoming me back to my human body. I slowly opened my eyes and glanced at the Umbreon that looked like a six year old boy.

"There you go," he smiled.

I slowly got up, adjusting my undershirt and covering my underwear with my hands.

"Thanks for helping change back into a human Riley," I gave a small smile.

"You're my sister Alice," he said as he placed his hand/paw on my hand, "I'll do anything for you."

"Does this mean I'm one of you?" I asked after a short pause. "A Halfling?"

"Ali, you were always a Halfling. The only thing that's different now than a few days ago is that you are now what they want instead of bait for them to catch me. You're safety is in risk and they'll do nothing to catch you."

He quietly looked away.

"Remember all the times kids were picking on you and when I show up they run off as if I was a monster?" he gave a slight chuckle. "Or the time when you always came to my room to blow off steam and we have a two and a half hour jam session?"

"Yeah. Remember everytime I get selected to battle in school you would always be my starter?"

"How can I not remember," he smiled, "I'm the one with the battle wounds."

"You were strong back then like you are now," I told him. "Always helping when one's down, full of inner strength like Dad, and always giving something to us when everything seems dark like when you were playing your guitar the other night."

"I guess," he said softly.

After a short pause, he faced his back towards me and said, "I'm not like Dad."

"What?"

"I'm not strong like Dad. He gave up his life for us just to keep us away from them. He took risks to keep us alive. He was proud to call us his children and defended us when people called us freaks of nature. And me? I was cooped up in an island, starved, abused, and got shot in the head. I wasn't strong, I was lucky that the others rescued me in time and was lucky that Squirtle kept Damion away as he stabbed me. I was lucky that Megan, Vinny, and I made it out alive from the falling bridge. Everything that happened was just all luck. Stupid luck."

"Was it really luck? Was it luck when you pushed me out of the way when that Flygon came or when you took the blow when you and Megan were escaping? Was it luck that brought us all together and kept us alive, Riley? Tell me Riley. Tell me!"

"I-I just can't be."

"What do you mean 'can't be'?"

He turned around, tears trickling down his cheeks.

"Look at me Alice! Does this look like Dad? Does this look like someone who can fucking put up after brought down to the knees? I'm not 'strong' or the 'hero' of this story Alice…I just can't be."

I hugged him hard as tears began to trickle down my cheeks.

"You might not feel like it, but you are to me; to Megan, to all of us. You're my hero Riley. You just are."

"Alice?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm scared, scared of letting you down and the others. Scared of getting captured and scared of losing myself.."

"It's okay, I'm scared too."

**This brings a closure to Chapter 8 of Cringe. Just two more chapters until the end of this installment and more will appear next chapter so stay tuned to the next to last chapter of Cringe!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello everyone and welcome to the second to last chapter of Cringe! As you may know that I said earlier in the past that ill release something for saviors so guess what? I decided to release Saviors (the main song throughout the installment) and it'll be up on the last chapter, deviantart, and maybe YouTube if I'm able so yes. Now let us begin with chapter 9 of cringe!**

_Vinny's POV_

One Ho-Oh. All of us stood at the door, watching the barren streets as the high pitched whistle of the winds were heard from the windows. Two Ho-Oh. I slowly reached for Lilly's hand, my partner for the wild ride. Three Ho-Oh.

"Are you sure you don't want to go in the pokeball Riley?" I heard Luna ask.

Four Ho-Oh.

"No, I'm fine," his voice grew soft although his words were rough like sandpaper.

Five Ho-Oh.

"You know what to do Vinny?" Lilly asked.

Six Ho-Oh.  
>"Call Lucia and run as fast as we can."<p>

Seven Ho-Oh.

"Remember to stay close to your partner!" Heidi reminded.

Eight Ho-Oh. Riley glanced at his partner, Brooke. Nine Ho-Oh. He takes one last glance at Alice and Megan.

"Stay close you two," Luna told them.

Ten Ho-Oh. We dashed out the doors and ran as fast as we can through the barren city.

"Come on Vinny," she smiled. "You should be the one telling me to keep up."

"I'm going," I muttered.

The second we reached the intersections, we dispersed. Lilly and I bolted down the block as we saw the dark clouds building upon us.

"Is it nearby?" Lilly asked.  
>"Right there!" I exclaimed.<p>

We scurried towards the dusty doors of the small electronics store and turned the knob anxiously.

"Damn, its locked."  
>"Get back, let me handle this."<br>"Is the Lucario gonna try to jump through the window?"

I slowly walked over the door and banged on the door, opening it slightly.

"I thought Espeons are intelligent enough to know that it wasn't closed properly."

"Shut up Mitchell."

We hurried in the abandoned store and spotted cables scattered all over the tables."

"Exactly what are we looking for?" Lilly asked.

"A transceiver that'll help my Xtransceiver to get a better signal," I explained.

"And it looks like..."

"A flashrive."

We scoured through the piles and piles of seemingly useless electronic parts, hoping to find our treasure.  
>"Where the hell is the damn thing?" I muttered as I threw the cables on the ground aggressively.<p>

"Is this it Vinny?"  
>I turned around and found a long antenna like flash drive in her slender hand.<p>

"That's exactly it!" I exclaimed as I pulled out my Xtransceiver. "Hurry bring it over."

She tossed the part to me and I quickly connected it on.  
>"I only have enough battery for one call," I said sternly. "Let's hope she'll pick up."<p>

I sped dialed her number and automatically heard the low rings as it tries to reach Lucia. A girl in her late teens appeared on the screen. Her dark blue eyes glanced at the camera as she flipped her long, silky black hair and her cherry lips gave a small smile.  
>"Hey Vinny, haven't heard from you in awhile."<br>"I don't have much time," I quickly explained. "Some friends and I are in deep shit right now and I want you to get a rescue copter and send it to down to Castelia ASAP."  
>"Vinny, how are you even in Castelia? We managed to close off the road and evcuate the people."<br>"I'll explain later. Just please hurry over Lucia! We are in desperate need to get the-"

_**BOOM!**_

The shake of the explosion forced me to fall straight to the ground as sparks glistened in the air.

"Vinny? VINNY?"  
>"Hurry Lucia! We don't have much time!"<p>

The screen went blank.

"Vinny," Lilly warned. "We have company."

I quickly got up and stared in horror as a Typhlosion glared at us.

"Well, well if it isn't more of the infamous pets that the master was searching for. Don't worry I'll make sure that you'll arrive there safe and sound to the master."

He began to build up a massive ball of fire and shoots it at us.

"Vinny!"

The world grew bright...

_Alice's POV_

"Grab as much as you can carry," Megan told me as she stuffed her bag with fruit and water. "Arceus knows if we have to run for a long time."

"Are you feeling okay Alice?" Luna asked me gently.

"I'm okay Luna," I assured as I helped Megan pack food.

"Excited Alice?" Megan smiled, "looks like your and Riley are finally heading home."  
>"I don't know if excited is the right word to use," I told her.<br>"Why? You're too happy?"

"My mom's gonna kill me when I get home for leaving to Unova without telling her," I gave a slight chuckle.  
>"At least your mom will be happy to have someone to be mad at."<p>

"And how long have you been gone from home?" Luna questioned.  
>"Two and a half months," I gave an awkward smile.<p>

"TWO AND A HALF MONTHS?"

"Can we discuss this some other time?" Megan asked politely. "We really need to get out of here."  
>"Fine, but we'll talk about this later," she told me.<p>

We quickly shoved the last bundles of food in our bags and zipped up our bags tightly.

"Come on you two," Luna told us gently. "We should get going."

Then, she ears began to twitch as her red eyes glared around the small market and gave a low growl.

"Luna?" I asked curiously. "What's going on?"  
>She ignored me and continued to growl.<p>

"Stay close to me Ali," Megan told me softly as we hid behind the shelves in the nearby aisle.

I slowly peered at the edge of the aisle, finding the end of a long green tail swaying in the dark gray sky.

"Get back Ali," Megan whispered softly as she pulled me away.

"Where's Luna?" I asked as I quickly looked around.

"I don't know but stay quiet."

We heard the light sound of steps in the room, we cringed in fear; hoping it won't be our enemy. I took small breaths, trying to calm myself from losing it like last time. I cupped my hands on my ears and curled myself up as I heard get closer and closer. My heart raced rapidly, I began to reek in adrenaline, and my fingers were like Weedles squirming all over the place.

"Alice? Megan?"

I slowly looked up and gave a sigh of relief.  
>"Thank god its you two," Megan gave a small smile. "You nearly scared us to death."<p>

"We have to take shelter cause of that Flygon ,or Gwen, is flying around this area," Heidi explained.

"If it wasn't for Luna, we would've gotten caught," Gregg gave a small smile. "  
>"Where is she anyways?" I asked curiously.<p>

"Here I am," she said happily as she pounced on my head.

"Well now that we're all together again," Gregg announced. "Let's get out of here before they spot us."

We tiptoed away as as we saw embers of a nearby building floting around like fireflies in the cold sky.

_Riley's POV_

"Have you found anything yet Brooke?" I asked as I looked in the lowest places for anything useful. "Brooke?"

No reply. I quietly lingered over to the other side of the Pokemart as I took slow, deep breaths.

"Brooke? Where are you Broo-BRI!"

I was dragged behind the counter, kicking and and trying to get a good grip on the floor with my claws.  
>"Let go of me!" I yelled like a frightened toddler. "Let go!"<p>

The mysterious figure held my body close, squeezing me to death, and covered my muzzle to silence my cries for help.  
>"Calm down Riley," a familar voice whispered in my ear. "You're gonna get us caught."<br>I slowly looked up and frowned as I glanced at my partner, Brooke.  
>"What the hell Broo-"<br>"Hush," she held my muzzle again. "They might hear you."

She wrapped her arms around my head snugly and brought me close to her breasts.

"I can hear them," she whispered in my ear, "they around us, trying to get in."

"Huh?" my voice grew high and soft.

"Don't you hear it? Oh god they're getting closer."

She brought me even closer to her.

"I'm scared Riley, scared. Thank god I have someone so brave and strong to keep little old me from any trouble."

I manage to free my muzzle from her clutches and gave a soft growl.

"Brooke, let go of me now."

"Aww, you look adorable when you try to be big and threatening."

"Let me go Brooke!" I threatened as I squirmed.

"Is adorable little Riley trying to be so big and scary?" she gave a small smile and brought so close that my body is literally pressed to hers. "Ever since I laid eyes on you, I felt a spark between the two of us and I think that we are perfect for each other.."

"There is _nothing_ between us. I'm sorry, but Megan and I are-"

"Oh Megan," Brooke shook her head. "She doesn't know the pain she's giving you. The wounds all over your body, Alice was brought into this mess, and now trapped in an adorable six year old Umbreon Human...thing body."

"She wasn't causing pain. She was saving me from Damion and..."

"And how did that turn out for you? For all we know that bitch is keeping you from being human!"

"That "bitch" is keeping me from fucking killing myself!"

She stared at me as I pushed myself away from her.

"My whole life was nothing but dark clouds and meeting death right in the face so many fucking times than I can count. If she didn't come by and rescued me, I would've died already from the crap Damion injected me and the way he treats me. You can call her whatever you fucking want, but to me...she's the reason why I'm still standing."

I stormed away, not bothering to look back.

"Oh shit Riley!"

"I'm not buying your-"

_**BLAM!**_

I skid to the farthest aisle, balling myself up to prevent any crucial damage on my body, and the shelf full of good fell on top of my small and weak body.

"Ooooh," I said weakly as I slowly dug my way out. "That hurt."

"There you are Riley."  
>I slowly gazed around and found a tall man dressed in black, giving a devilish smile. Oh crap.<br>"I've been looking all over for you," he said sinisterly as he plucked me out of the pile and held me in his arms, "I see you enjoy the form I gave you."

"You d-did this to me?" I quivered."  
>"You don't expect Mew to give you this little situation, did you?"<p>

"Let me go!" I began to squirm. "LET ME GO!"

"Let him go right now or face the consequences."

I saw Damion turned around, facing a threatened Brooke preparing to use Night Daze.

"Oh Ms. Shay, didn't see you there," Damion announced. "I strongly suggest that you don't plan on attacking me and might as well surrender yourself."  
>"In your dreams!"<p>

Her hands glowed as she shot dark rays at Damion.

"Big mistake."

The rays floated in mid-air, as if Arceus decided to press pause. My eyes grew wide as I saw side of Damion I have never seen before.

"What the fu-"

With the snap of Damion's fingers, the attack went the opposite way and hit Brooke, sending flying to the aisles.

"Brooke!" I screamed.  
>"She will join us with the others soon little one," he said as he petted my head and began to walk out the thrashed Pokemart.<br>"LET ME GO DAMION! I GOING TO FU-"

"Don't be a potty mouth Riley," he said like a caring parent and clamped my muzzle shut with his big, muscular hand. "You don't want to offend Arceus with that language."

He leisurely walked out, one hand holding my waist and the other holding my small muzzle shut.

"MMMMMPPPPHHH!"

I squirmed as I tried to claw my way out.

"Bad Riley!" he smacked me on the back of my head. "You know better than to scratch others."

"Mmphh!"

I gave my last struggle for escape and my last cry of help as I spotted Gwen in Flygon form waiting for me.

"You know what to do with him," Damion told her as he slowly placed me in her arms.

My heart raced rapidly as I stared at my last chance of freedom.

Then, it happened. Luscious, sharp green leaves rained down on them, cutting their flesh. I quickly jumped out of Gwen's arms and ran as fast as I could.  
>"Come back here Riley!"<p>

I tripped over my tail and fell face first in the cold ground. I shuddered in fear as I watched them wander closer and closer towards me.  
>"G-g-get away," I quivered and I crawled back. "Get away!"<p>

I watched Damion heading towards me, getting ready to drag me away.  
>"Riley!"<p>

I quickly turned, spotting Megan racing towards me.  
>"I got you Riley!"<p>

She scooped me up and dashed away as I saw Heidi, Gregg, Trina, and Peter trying to tackle down the two; only to get hit critically. She gently placed me behind a large, vibrant tree and quickly examined my body.

"Did he hurt you?"  
>"Just carried me and held my muzzle shut for crying for help," I assured. "Where's Alice?"<p>

Then, I heard it. A high pitch scream banged my sensitive ears, extremely painful.

"Alice!" I screamed as I saw Shelby and Zack dragging her to Gwen.

I dashed for her, trying to keep her away from _him._

"Riley don't!"

_**Zap!**_

I collapsed on the ground, feeling tiny bolts of electricity pecking every square inch of my body and cringing.

"Nap time little guy," Zack came into view as he held Heidi's tranquilizer.

"Riley!"

Megan shielded me as Zack pulled the trigger.

"Megan!"

She collapsed on the floor, spasming out as she struggles for air.  
>"No!"<p>

She immediately stops and closes her eyes with the dart on her breast.

"Your turn Riley," he said sinisterly as he pointed the traquilizer at me.

It was like the incident at the Pokemon Center again, Damion pointing his gun at my head to end my life.

"Sleep tight."

He pulled the trigger and everything grew dark.

**One more chapter left 'til the finale of Cringe and boy does it feel too soon to end. Nothing much to say except Saviors starting soon, see you all next chapter!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Welcome to the finale of Cringe! Making this chapter was very intense with trying to make it work well and had like what...two different endings and had to choose the greater one. I most likely post the alternate ending on Deviant Art if I can scrape it up. Enjoy!**

_Riley's POV_

"Riley?"

Darkness.

"Riley?"

My ears pricked up the soft whistle of the wind.  
>"Riley please..."<p>

I began to see shapes in a white void.

"Riley!"

I gasped for air. I slowly looked up, my body still numb from the tranquilizer. Lilly, the first one that came in my view, came up and hugged me.

"I thought I lost you for a second!"  
>"W-w-w-where am I?"<p>

"We're at the finish line," Vinny smiled as he kneed next to me, "we barely made it out."  
>I stared at him and his clothes, charred and covered in ash."<br>What happened to you?"  
>"I was playing with fire," he gave a small smile."<p>

Where's everyone else?" I asked.  
>"Sigma Six got them, " Lilly said softly after a short pause. "We were lucky enough to grab you in time."<p>

"It's all my fault," I spoke softly, "it's all my fault..."  
>"No its not," Lilly calmly and sweetly.<p>

"Yes it is!" I screamed. "None of this would've happened if I gave at the island!"

"Riley, listen to me/"

"Stupid, stupid..."

"Listen to me Riley!" she shook me violently.

I stared at her, my eyes full of fear.

"You are not the one to blame Riley. You didn't mean for all of this to happen. What happened in the past is over! You can keep blaming yourself for everything or see what good was brought here."

"We'll try to figure out what to do when Lucia gets here, okay?" Vinny said softly as he petted my head.

My eyes lowered as I gave a small nod. Lilly gently let me go and went off to a corner with Vinny, whispering.

_"Always helping when one's down, full of inner strength like Dad, and always giving something to us when everything seems dark like when you were playing your guitar the other night."_

"_Time to show you what happens to the naughty little umbreons."_

_"I love you."_

"_Say goodbye to every single person you love, Riley Tanner."_

_"I love you too."_

_"No! Daddy!"_

"_Look at me Alice! Does this look like Dad? Does this look like someone who can fucking put up after brought down to the knees? I'm not 'strong' or the 'hero' of this story Alice…I just can't be."_

"_I'm scared, scared of letting you down and the others. Scared of getting captured and scared of losing myself.."_

_You are nothing..._

"_Hey look guys; it's the freak of nature."_

_Nothing..._

_"YOU WANT SOMETHING TO CRY ABOUT, YOU STUPID UMBREON?"_

_"You'll stay out here until you're a good little umbreon instead of a rotten, bitching fleabag."_

_NOTHING!_

"I am not nothing," I whispered to myself as I clenched my fist.

My eyes met the door and my bag with my partners in their pokeballs. I could feel ambition burning as I slowly wandered to grab my things. It had to be done. I sprinted out the door without a care.

"Riley!" Lilly and Vinny yelled.  
>I ignored them and continued running. My rings began to glow and I felt an unbearable sensation flowing in my body. My twilight black fur slurped back into my skin as my facial features became more and more human. My paws became hands and feet, my tail whithered away, and I experienced a great growth spurt. I was me again, not nobody, not Damion's pet, but me. And there is no way I will let him hurt my family.<p>

_Alice's POV_

"What are we going to do with the others?"

"Kill them," I heard a woman's voice. "We have no use for them.

I crouched at a corner, scared out of my wits.

"M-Megan?" I quivered as I glanced up at her. "Do you think Riley is okay?"  
>"I'm sure of it Ali," she said sweetly as she hugged me.<p>

"And the others? Will they be okay?"

"What do you think?" Brooke questioned.

"Brooke..."  
>"We need to finish them before they finish us."<p>

"Have you seen the state we're in? The others are tied up. Riley, Vinny, and Lilly are missing, Alice is barely able to shift between forms, and the both of us aren't strong enough to even cause a decent attack on them."

Brooke looked away and banged on the metal door.  
>"Quiet in there!"<p>

"I have to take a piss!"

The door slammed open and the girl named Shelby glared at Brooke.

"Thank Arceus you came in, my bladder was about to burst."

"Very funny," she grimaced. "Let's go before you wet your pants."

Both of them walked out, leaving us puzzled.  
>"What is she..."<p>

"No clue," Megan interrupted. "Be prepared for anything, okay?"

The door slowly opened, Shelby was glaring at us at the door.  
>"Get out," she growled.<p>

"Where's Brooke?" Megan questioned.

"Get out!"

Shelby threw us our pokeballs.

"Wait, what?"

Shelby came up to her with a sly smile.  
>"Megan, its me."<p>

"Brooke! How did you-"

"Zorua, remember?"

"Where's Shelby?" I asked.

"Locked in the bathroom, poor vixen. We should get going before they figure out."

We scurried out, almost blinded by the light outside.

"So what are we going to do about the others?"  
>"Huh?"<p>

"The others that are locked up?" Megan reminded."  
>Oh shit," Brooke groaned. "No clue."<p>

"Knowing Damion, they'll be guarded or something."

"Gwen for sure," Brooke said briefly. "We'll need something like bulldozer to knock her down."

I glanced at myself and said softly, "I have a plan."

_Vinny's POV_

"Riley!" I yelled. "Riley!"

"Riley!" Lilly called. "Where did he go?"

"Found him!" a butterfree above us announced.

"Where Mina?"

"East, one mile away!"

"Where could he be going?"

"I think I have an idea," I announced.

She glanced at me with uncertainly and in less than a second her eyes widen in fear.

"Oh god."

"We better move before any of them find him."

"Agreed."i

We continued our search for Riley, hoping he's okay.

_Brooke's POV_

"Are you sure about this Ali?" Megan asked with uncertainty.

"Positive," Alice said with a determined look. "Just get the others out of here when I lure her out."

She began to shrink as brown fur began to sprout all over her body. In a mere few seconds, she was an eevee.  
>"Ready?" Megan asked as she held her.<p>

"Eev," she nodded.

She slowly placed Alice on the ground and she dashed in the room towards Gwen.

"Who the hell let you out?"  
>"Eev!"<p>

"Do you think she can pull it off?" I asked Megan.  
>"Hopefully," she said softly.<br>"Come back here you mangy mutt!"

"Eev!"

"Gotcha!"

"Oh crap," I groaned.

"What do we do?"

"Improvise," I said as I wandered in the room.  
>"Brooke!"<p>

"You're gonna get it now!"

I took a deep breath and almost instantly made myself look like Damion.  
>"What are you doing Gweneth?" my deep voice shook the walls.<p>

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm going to give some sense into this mutt."

"There will be no need," I assured as I took Alice away from her and glanced at the others, "and I need these...brats to be released."

"Is it time?"

"Er-yes it is."

She opened the gate and dragged them out one by one. I could tell by the looks of Trina's eyes, the illusion is fading.

"Anything else Dam-" Gwen turned and spotted me in my human form. "You!"

"Oh fuck."

"Go! Go! Go!" Gregg yelled as Gwen transformed into a Flygon.

We quickly sprinted out the room as Gwen begins to attack.  
>"What's going..." Megan asked puzzled.<p>

"Move it Poole!" Trina ordered.

"Split up!" Heidi yelled.

I ran as fast as I could, adrenaline kicking in.  
>"In here," Gregg told me as he opened a nearby door.<p>

Gregg, Heidi, and I scurried inside the small apartment, finding a place to hide. We huddled behind the couch as we heard Gwen barged in, furious.

"Where are you imbeciles?"

I saw Heidi pull out a dart from her sock.

"What are you doing?" Gregg mouthed.

She crawled to the other side swiftly and stealthily, clenching the dart. She was inches away when Gwen grabbed her.  
>"Die worthless bitch! Die!" she shrilled as she choked her.<p>

Heidi dropped the dart and tried to claw her way out of the hold. I quickly grabbed the dart and jabbed it in her neck. I watched her eyes giving a hint of pain as she began to go limp, and then fell unconscious.

"Is she dead?" I asked after a short pause.  
>"It's a tranquilizer dart, she'll be knocked out for awhile," Heidi assured.<p>

"Come you two, let's get the hell out of here."

_Vinny's POV_

"What the hell are you doing Riley?" I scolded him after we met him outside a large apartment building.

He turned around, his innocent red eyes glancing at us and said, "It's my fault they're in this mess and I'm planning to get them out."

"All by yourself?" Lilly questioned. "Even someone mad enough won't try to take down Sigma Six by themselves."

"I have to try," his voice became stronger. "Besides I have my pokemon with me."

"You approve of this?" Lilly asked Squirtle.

"Alice, Luna, and everyone else is family too," he said. "I can't back down."

"Well I'm not letting you do this yourself," I announced.

"You two are idiots," Lilly crossed her arms.

"You're not going?"

"Someone has to make sure you two don't do anything idiotic," she gave a small smile.

Bright white-hot lightning began to strike around us, going off like fireworks when they strike the ground.

"Hit the deck!" Riley yelled.

We dispersed as more lightning rained down, almost hitting us. The rage of lightning slowly died down as a familiar figure stepped out in the open.  
>"Oh crap," Riley graoned.<p>

"You gotta be kidding me," I said angrily.

"Came back to play?" Zack announced.

"You're going down Evans!" I yelled.  
>"We'll see," he gave a small smirk.<p>

I lunged at him to attack. I could feel adrenaline, energy, power in my veins as he stood there, calmly as he could ever be.  
>"Vinny!" Riley warned.<p>

It was too late. He unleashed Zap Cannon and sent me flying to the nearest wall.

"Oh god," I groaned.

Squirtle was the next one to attack. His Water Gun seemed to effect very little on Zack.  
>"Pathetic creature!"<p>

"Leave him alone!" Riley yelled as he used Quick Attack.

Every chance Riley had to attack, Zack was able to dodge every single one.

"What's wrong Riley?" he queered. "something dragging you down?"

I saw Riley in a new type of anger as he clenched his fist and punched him square in the face.

"So the mutt want to play dirty, huh?"

I saw sparks flickering around Zack's fist.  
>"Riley!"<p>

He swung his fist swarming with electricity at him and only struck inches away from as if there was a barrier around Riley.  
>"Get away from him," Lilly warned. "Or you'll regret confronting us."<p>

"Like how you were when we were together?"

"What?" Riley questioned.

"Like every kiss I gave and you gave back," Zack announced as he slowly walked towards Lilly, "every hug to help you feel better, every smile, every good time we ever had when the mutt was too busy being 'cute' and 'innocent' and forgot all the fucking damage he caused!"

"He wasn't the one who caused damage," she said out loud.

"Both of you will perish for what you did," he growled as he grew ready to unleash his most powerful and fatal move.  
>"No!" I yelled and got in front of her.<p>

"I was hoping I wouldn't kill you Mitchel, but I guess you'll reunite with your family!"

My heart raced rapidly and I began to sweat like crazy as he was seconds away from killing us. I slowly glanced up and saw Riley lunging towards him, his fists in a purplish glow, and then gave a critical blow on the head. Zack collapsed on the ground, unconscious, and the two of us were still breathing heavily from the high amounts of adrenaline and fear flowing in our veins. Riley stared at him, the glow on his fists slowly dying.

"Riley," Lilly broke the long silence, "are you okay?"

"Fine," he replied as he slowly looked up.  
>"Listen, what he said..."<p>

"What's done is done," he said calmly, "nothing can change that. Come on, we have people to save."

"Let's go to the fire escape," I suggested. "We don't want to end up in the same situation."

"Agreed."

He slowly glanced at Lilly.

"Lilly?"

"Yes?"

"Thanks."

"What are friends for?"

_Alice's POV_

"Is it safe for me to change?" I asked softly.  
>"Should be," Trina said softly. "We'll cover you if anyone gets in."<p>

"Okay."

I slowly wandered into the bathroom where I can revert without the worry of being naked. After a few minutes, I managed to change back (with clothes on properly). I glanced at myself in the mirror. From this point on, I am not just a ten year old girl girl callously walking without a car. I am a soldier. A soldier fighting for her life in a game of survivor. A soldier who might not see her family again. I slowly walked out with the pokeballs that contained Cinders and Luna in my hands.  
>"Are you okay Ali?" Megan asked sweetly.<br>"I'm fine," my voice grew so soft that even the ones with superior hearing would not hear me."

Don't worry Ali," she gave me a small hug, "we'll get you back with Riley."

"Where to?" Peter asked.

"If we go through the staircase without getting noticed, we're home free," Trina gave a small smile."

Alright, let's hurry."

We slowly lingered out of the apartment, unaware of the dangers we might faced."  
>Let's hurry," Peter whispered.<p>

I began to feel a cold chill at my shoulder, slowly turned around, and screamed.

_Riley's POV_

We slowly climbed up the fire escape, peering every window we could.

_Just hang on Alice_, I thought in my head. _I'm coming._

"Did you guys feel that?" Lilly asked.

"Feel what?" Vinny asked curiously.

"Like someone watching us."

I glanced at the nearest window, finding beady red eyes.

"Holy fu-"

Lilly grabbed my arm and dragged me down as a wickedly long tongue of bright red-orange flames shot out the windows.

"Come on!"

_**Crash!**_

"AAH!"

"LIlly!"

Shelby, in ninetails form, was on top of her, biting her flesh off of her leg.

"Get away!" Vinny yelled as he hit Shelby with his beg.

"NINE!"

She fell down the stairs and Vinny quickly helped her up.

"Get in!" I ordered as after I opened a nearby window.

One by one we crawled inside, and Vinny quickly closed the window.  
>"You're alright Lilly?" Vinny asked as he examined her wound.<br>"It's just a tad little bite," she gave a weak smile.

"Let me fix that up," I said as I looked in my bag and pulled out some bandages and some berry juice. "Drink this, it'll recover you little by little."

Vinny stared at me as I swiftly and carefully wrapped up Lilly's wound.  
>"So what do we do now?"<p>

"Stick with the plan."

"Do you think we can fight them off?" Squirtle asked.

"We have to," I said, "for Alice and Megan."

_**BLAM!**_

I swiftly got up, my fist ready to unleash another move.  
>"Riley?"<p>

"Heidi? IS that you?"

"What are you doing here?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Vinny joked. "We're here to rescue you."

"You're a bit too late," Brooke replied.  
>"Where's Alice and Megan?" I asked.<br>"Damion has them," Trina replied softly after a short pause.

I began to walk out.

"Where are you going?"  
>"You guys get out of here, I'm going to get them back."<p>

"Riley, we can all help," Gregg said as he went over and placed his hand on my shoulder.  
>"I'm not risking anyone else to get hurt," I replied. "It's only him and me."<p>

"It's suicide!"

"Do you know how much pain he caused? He killed my father, he almost did the same to my mother, he locked me up for months! And now he has Alice and Megan. He wants me and me only. So I'm going."

I began to walk off when Vinny came up to me.  
>"I'm going with you."<p>

"Vinny..."

"Alice is a sister to me Riley. And I may not know much about Megan but I can say that she is kindhearted and means a lot to you."

"Alright then," I said. "Looks like they original duo is back."

Lilly went up and hugged us.

"Be careful you two," she said.

"If anything happens to me," Vinny said gently, "I want you to know one thing."

"What is that Vinny?"

He slowly leaned towards her and gave a gentle kiss on her lips.  
>"I want you to know that I love you. A lot."<p>

"Oh Vinny," she began to blush.

"Sorry about this Vinny," I said as I grabbed him by the collar, "we got to move."

"Be careful!" Heidi yelled as we rushed out the door.

* * *

><p>The clouds were dark and spewed lightning as we got onto the roof.<br>"Do you think they'll be up here?" Vinny asked.  
>"Positive," I said. "Megan! Alice!"<p>

"Riley!"

"They're nearby. Come on!"

We rushed across the rooftop, finding Megan and Alice tied up.

"Riley! Vinny!" Alice exclaimed.

"Did he hut you?" Vinny questioned.

"We're fine," Megan assured.

"We're going to get you out," I said as we quickly untied them. "Let's get out of here."  
>"Well look who dropped by. It's the pet and his friend!"<p>

We slowly turned around and spotted the one that caused everything. Damion.

"For a mutt, you sure have determination."

"Leave them out of this!" I yelled. "They have nothing to do with this!"

"Oh Riley, you still have no clue do you? Now, I will ask you once and only once. Will you end all of this nonsense and be a good little pet?"

I could feel them staring at me, tension rising as I opened my mouth.  
>"Over my dead body."<p>

"Then you will all perish!"

Gravel around him began to levitate as he began to glow.

"What the hell?" Vinny questioned.

"Stay behind me Alice," I told her gently.  
>His body began to twitch as he altered little by little. The blinded us as the force he bundled together was released."<br>"Hold on!"

The light faded and we gaped in shock at Damion.

"What the hell?" Vinny gasped.

"Impossible," Megan shuttered.

"You got to be kidding me," I muttered.  
>What stood in front of us was a Mewtwo.<p>

"That's how you went into my mind," I said. "that's how you did everything."

_It is true mutt_, he spoke in thought. _Now you will die._

"Go! Go! Go!"

We dashed off as he began to unleashed his powerful move.

"Come one Alice!" I yelled.

_**BLAM!**_

We were knocked on the our backs, helpless against Damion.

_The time has come._

He wandered towards us, getting ready to end us all.

"Come on," Megan grunted. "We need to run."

I glanced back at Alice, knowing the heart break I'll cause to save her.

"Megan, listen to me," I told her gently. "When you two get out here, I want you to make sure that Alice gets home safe."

"What are you talking about Riley?"

"Promise me that you will take good care of her."

"I promise. Why are you..."

"Someone has to stop him."  
>"Riley you can't!"<p>

"I have to Megan," I said softly. "It's the only way."

"Don't leave me Riley," Alice whimpered. "Please."  
>"I always will be with you Ali."<p>

I gave a small kiss on Megan's forehead.

"I love you Megan."

"I love you too."

"Ready?" I asked Vinny Squirtle.

"We're always ready," Squirtle gave a small smile.  
>"Partners 'til the end," Vinny added.<p>

_Prepare to die!_

He began to sprint, energy building inside. The three of us lunged towards him, even if it might be our last moments on Earth. All of us unleashed our ultimate powers at the same time.

"Riley!"

Rays of red, blue, and white clashed together, creating a giant bomb in seconds from exploding.

"Riley! Vinny!"

Everything grew white as a thunderous roar filled the air.

_Alice's POV_

I slowly opened my eyes, heart pounding rapidly. The brisk icy wind kissed my skin as I slowly stood up, shivering as I glanced at what was left of the rooftop.

"Riley?" I called. "Vinny?"

My eyes began to water as I saw no sign of life. My ears pricked as I heard the slightest movement. I slowly backed away away, preparing for the worst.  
>"Alice?" a gentle voice called out.<p>

"Megan!" I yelled as I limped towards her and hugged her tightly.

"Are you hurt?" she asked me.

"I'm okay," I assured. "Just a little shaken up."

After a short pause, I finally asked, "Where Vinny and Riley?"

"Ali, I don't know how to say this," her voice cracked as her eyes began to water. "Riley and Vinny are gone."

"What?"

"I'm sorry Ali," tears began to trickle down her cheeks. "I'm so sorry."

We hugged each other, mourning over our saviors.

***** 3 Days Later *****

_Megan's POV_

It felt like months since I last laid eyes on the sun and felt its glorious warmth. We walked down the terminal as my eyes glanced at a girl in her late teens, her blue eyes glistened as her silky black hair swayed side to side.

"So Lucia," Heidi announced. "What's going to happen now?"

"Best thing we can do is to take you home and have protection nearby."

"So, we're splitting up?" Lilly asked.  
>"Only for awhile," Lucia assured. "Listen I want all of you to know that I am here to help you with anything you need. We'll do our best to bring them into justice for what they did, but for know just go home and spend time with your families."<p>

"Thank you," Gregg said softly.

"Flight to the Johto region now boarding."

"Come on Alice," I told her. "It's our flight."

She held my hand tight as her innocent brown eyes glanced at me the way that Riley did.

"Ready you two?" I asked Lilly and Brooke.

"Ready as we could ever be," Lilly gave a small smile.

"I'll catch up with you three at New Bark," Lucia announced.

"Got it," Brooke rolled her eyes.

We walked down the narrow hallway when Alice glanced at me.

"Megan?"

I faced her.  
>"What is it Ali?"<p>

"I'm happy that out of all the girls my brother met, he chose you."

"That's sweet of you Ali. You know, back in Castelia, you were a brave girl to go through all of it."

"Megan? Will you stay with me in New Bark?"

"Of course I will," I gave a small smile. "It's going to be us girls, okay?"

"Okay," she gave a small smile. "To home."

_Riley's POV_

_Megan. Alice._

"Is he breathing?"

"Riley? Riley?"

_Home._

"Come on Riley!"

"He's not responding!"

_Must save them._

"Riley!"

_Must go back. Must end this._

"Please don't be dead!"  
>I slowly opened my eyes, clenching on the revive in the palm of my hand as my pokemon were staring my awakening.<p>

_Must find...my savior..._

…**..To be continued in Saviors...**

**This brings a closure to Cringe! There is an alternative ending to this that will be up Deviant Art soon.. and a lot of other Escape series related stuff will also appear on Deviant Art**


End file.
